Unexpected
by Robsten-togetherforever
Summary: When Bella's adoptive parents die just after moving to Forks, she has to try and find her real parents alone. What happens when she finds everything she has ever been looking for? Better story than summary. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea has been playing around in my head for a while and I can't keep it in any longer, I have a few stories saved on my computer, but I'm just so interested in this one, I think it would be a shame for only me to read it. The title may change, I can't quite think of a good one yet. I'm so excited about this story, I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

As I trailed down the side of the road, I thought of how much my life had changed in the past few months, my parents and I had moved from Arizona to Washington, I found out that they weren't my biological parents, my adoptive parents died, and I'd moved into the forests surrounding Forks. I hadn't enrolled in high school when my parents died, so technically, I don't exist, I think.

Cars flew by me as I trudged towards the edge of the forest, I needed to get out from there for a day, so this morning I had decided that I would go for a walk around town, then in the afternoon, I would return to my home away from home. From my right hand side I heard Ahiga quietly growl.

"Hey." I stared down at him, he quit growling quickly. He had been my constant companion since I rescued him back in Arizona. He is a Mexican Gray Wolf, the only kind of wolf left in Arizona. He was just a pup, or cub, whatever, but still, he was just a baby and needed looking after. My parents were sceptical about looking after a young wolf, they said that he has probably just wandered off and that his mother would come looking for him soon. She never did. But still, I went out every day with a bowl of water and some food for him, he waited in his spot for me all day, then one day he followed me home. As soon as my parents saw how attached he and I had become to one another, they reluctantly agreed that he could stay, I would trail every website I could trying to decide on a name for him, I had narrowed it down to a few but still couldn't decide, then one day someone tried to break into our house, luckily Ahiga was there and saw them off, but that was the day I decided, and he became Ahiga, meaning 'he fights'. When we moved across the country, it was a no brainer that Ahiga would come with us. He enjoyed living near a forest, I could tell that he could feel it in his genes that this was his home, but even then, he never left my side.

When my parents died, he became even more protective, almost as if he knew that we were all each other had, that we had to look out for one another. Not that I ever got a chance to look out for Ahiga, it was always the other way around, he would fight off bears, mountain lions, even other wolves to keep me save. I was in no doubt that I owed him my life, multiple times over.

Suddenly he began to growl again, this wasn't just a 'I'm bored' growl though, this was a 'stay away from her' growl.

"That's not a dog is it?" I heard a man's voice say from in front of me. Ahiga's growls became even more intense when the man neared me. I kept my eyes on 'Iga, I didn't need him attacking someone. I shook my head quickly. "Cool, a wolf!" I saw the man bend down to 'Iga's level, obvious not fazed by his snarls. For the first time I noticed the man, I mean _really_ noticed him. He was tall, I could tell that even though he was knelt down in front of me, native American, with jet black hair, and muscles that bulged under his t-shirt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said quickly when he reached out to touch him. Did I mention that 'Iga was pretty protective? He lunged at him, knocking the man backwards. "Ahiga!" I commanded. He immediately stopped and returned to my side, his growls still forming fast though.

"Uh, thanks?" The man picked himself up of the ground and brushed himself down. "I'm Jacob." He held his hand out for me to shake. I took it hesitantly and looked up at his face. My, he was beautiful. He was very manly, with russet skin and smile that showed all of his white teeth. As his hand touched mine, I felt electricity run through our bodies; I gasped a little which led to more growls from 'Iga. I knew he felt it too because as I looked him in the eye, he had this strange look on his face, like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Like he was in complete adoration of something. He looked at me so long it began to become uncomfortable, he still hadn't dropped my hand and I realised I hadn't told him my name.

"Bella." I said, hoping to snap him out of his day dream. It worked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He quickly apologized when he realized I was uncomfortable, "You're just really beautiful." A tomato red blush covered my entire face.

"Oh, well, um, thanks?" He laughed softly at my discomfort.

"You're welcome."

"I gotta' get going." I pointed to the forest quickly, when it became clear that he wasn't going to say any more, just stare at me.

"Oh, where are you going?"

"I um, I'm taking 'Iga for a walk." I lied, I had never been the best liar but it looked like he believed me.

"Can I come with you?" He was so eager.

"Oh, uh…" I trailed off, looking at my wolf who was still sat at my side obediently. I knew that if this _Jacob_ guy tried anything, that 'Iga wouldn't let anything happen, "sure." I smiled awkwardly and set off for the forest once more. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, go off into a dark forest with a guy you only just met, but I trusted that Ahiga would keep me safe, and strangely I trusted that Jacob would too.

Jacob's smiled grew impossibly large as he followed me like a lost puppy. I giggled quietly as Ahiga looked at him a sighed.

"What?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips. Shock was on mine though, he shouldn't of heard that.

"I'm just laughing at 'Iga." I pointed. He was still by my side, walking at my speed, keeping an eye on Jacob. "I've never known a wolf like him, no, not even a wolf, an animal like him. I'm sure he thinks he's a human." I giggled once more, Jacob joined me.

By now we were at the forest edge.

"So what kind of name is Ahiga?"

"Well, it's a Navajo name. It means 'he fights.' When I lived in Arizona, some robbers tried to break into our house, 'Iga saw them off." It was a bittersweet memory. Ahiga finding his name, and myself remembering my parents.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Jacob smiled. I whistled at Ahiga, signalling that he could run free; I hated him to be strapped to my side constantly, it wasn't fair on him. He gleefully listened. I heard Jacob snort in astonishment, "How did you get him to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Well wolves are like super hard to train and you just make one sound and he listens to you completely. I can bet he wouldn't listen to me at all." I smiled as I remembered back in Arizona when 'Iga followed me to school one day. The teachers were trying to get him out of the building for half an hour and he wouldn't budge, I said one word to him and he ran off home, happy as Larry.

"Well.." I blushed.

We walked in silence for a while, until 'Iga came back to me, growling protectively. I looked up to see a huge Grizzly Bear heading for us. Jacob yelled run to me but I could only concentrate on my beloved wolf who was charging at the bear. 'Iga leapt up onto the bears' back, sinking his teeth into its neck. The bear retaliated, standing up tall on its back two feet, Ahiga hanging by the back of its neck. It swung around, clearly trying to get Ahiga to let go of it.

"Come on Bella, we have to go." For a moment I relished in the sound of Jacob saying my name but then was brought back to reality by the fear in his voice.

"Jacob you go, I can't leave 'Iga." I pushed him away, but he didn't move. Guess we're both staying. "I have to help him." Ahiga's snarls could be heard but they were quickly turning into cries. I picked up the nearest thing to me, a rock, and threw it at the bear. Jacob caught my drift and picked up a much larger one, throwing it off the bears head. The rock made the bear stop and look at us. I could see 'Iga past the bear, he looked in bad shape but as always my guardian angel surprised me. He leapt up back onto the bear and attached himself once more to the bear's neck. The bear cried out in pain as Ahiga's teeth suck into it. My tears were streaming down my face as I screamed for 'Iga, thankfully he listened and let go of the bear. The Grizzly quickly ran off as Ahiga hobbled over to me, holding one paw up. I sank to the ground and wrapped my arms around him.

"You stupid, stupid wolf. You should know better than to try and take on a bear that size." I scolded him as if he could understand me. I pulled back and examined him. Blood had matted his fur, but besides that and his paw, he seemed to be ok. I sighed with relief.

"If you want my dad could take a look at him?" Jacob crouched down beside me, "He's pretty good with wolves." His eyes shined like I was missing out on some inside joke. I looked back at my saviour. As much as I didn't want to go to some unknown place with an unknown man, I felt I could trust him. And I owed it to 'Iga.

* * *

**Read and review?:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day? WOW! haha, I've gotten a few chapters already written and when I write them I never see the point in just keeping them on my computer, so I tend to upload them straight away. I know that maybe 3% of people who read this story will actually read this bit, but could you please review? I'm not writing it just for the reviews but they definitely help with inspiration and motivation. **

**I own nothing.**

**P.S if you read ll of that. I love you.**

* * *

"He should be fine." Jacob's father told me after a quick examination. His dad, who had introduced himself as Billy, had a way with animals, or maybe it was just wolves, but either way, Ahiga let him touch him with only a few growls.

"Thank you." I took his hand and shook it, before turning my attention to 'Iga who had jumped off the table, miraculously on all four paws.

"It's not a problem. I love wolves," I saw the sides of his mouth twitch, "and you have a great one here. Very brave." I ran my hands through Ahiga's hair as he lay down beside me, his head on my lap, "He had only got a thorn stuck in his paw pad, that's why he was limping, it'll be sore for a few days but as you can see, he's fine. Also, most of the blood wasn't his." I looked down at my amazing companion and smiled. "Has he done this before?" Billy asked.

"Oh yeah, all the time." I waved him off.

"All of the time?" He sounded shocked. _Shit._

"Oh yeah, we uh, don't exactly have the best track record on walks in the forest." I lied quickly. Ahiga looked up to me as if to say _liar_. This seemed to amuse Billy.

"Maybe you 'ought to stay out of it." He laughed as he rolled himself into the kitchen. I didn't answer.

After I thanked Billy once more I headed for the door only to be met by two more huge native Americans, _must be Jacob's brothers_. I mused.

"Oh you leaving?" Jacob came over to the door, "Oh Bella these are my friends, Quil and Embry."

"Friends? I thought you were brothers," I blushed slightly when they all laughed.

"A lot of people do." Quil smiled at me as he pulled me into a hug, followed by Embry.

"Nice to meet you," They both say simultaneously before heading into the house.

"Dad I'm just going to take Bella home." Jacob yelled into the house as he shut the door behind him.

"Oh no! No, I'm fine. Really." I stopped him quickly, he didn't need to know that my home was the forest.

"It's no bother." Jacob smiled but I could tell his confidence wavered.

"Honestly it's fine." I whistled of Ahiga and ran off into the darkness before he could say anything else.

I tossed and turned on the cold forest floor, staring up at the few stars that shone through the branches of the trees. 'Iga was curled up beside me in a tight ball, but still close enough to keep me warm. I smiled into his fur as I thought of Jacob. I didn't know how or why, but Jacob just felt, right. All day I had wanted to touch him. Feel his skin against mine. His lips against my own… Ahiga brought me back to reality when he picked himself up from the ground, soft growls escaping his lips. _Oh my god. Not again._ I thought as he looked into the darkness. I knew he could see something, with his eyesight being better than mine, but I refused to believe that my luck was bad enough to be attacked twice in one day. I breathed a sigh of relief when he came back over to me and curled up once more, whatever it was he must've scared it off. I smiled once more, my thoughts returning to Jacob.

I woke to an empty, bed, or whatever it was called. _Food._ I smiled inwardly. I was almost 100% certain that 'Iga believed himself to be human as almost every morning, I would wake up to him gone and after a while he would return with either a rabbit or fish or a mouse or something. He would drop it in front of me, expecting me to eat first as the leader of our 'pack' but I never did. Berries all the way for me! I would sometimes raid trash cans of the few restaurants around town, but for today I couldn't be bothered. I just gathered berries as I walked out of the forest, and unknowingly, towards Jacobs house.

The sun was shining bright behind the trees, signalling that it was only early, but still, on the one road that I had crossed, there was plenty of cars. When Jacobs house came into view I sharply turned around, _what was that all about?_ I scolded myself, Ahiga looked at me curiously. I had just been following the pull in my chest and ended up at Jacob's house? How did that work out?

After I was back in the safety of the forest, I decided to go into Forks. It was quite a walk; it took fifteen minutes in a car, but thankfully, I had nothing but time.

As I passed the 'Welcome To Forks' sign, I stayed as close as I could to the forest without leaving the sidewalk. It had taken me an hour to get from La Push to Forks, so by the time I was there, people were already going about their business. Unfortunately this did earn me a few strange looks. Not many people walked around Forks with a wolf attached to their side. But I wasn't most people. The houses in Forks were all very different to La Push, more like houses rather than cabins. As I passed on house in particular, I noticed a familiar vehicle parked on the sidewalk in front of it. And then I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, crossing the road over to me.

"Hey Jacob, what're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he grinned.

"Well I asked first," I laughed back at him.

"I'm here with my dad; he's friends with the Chief."

"That him?" I pointed to a middle-aged man with black hair that was greying at the sides. He wore a checked coat over a simple black top and jeans. Next to him was a girl about my height and build. She had dark hair like me and the pale skin to match. In fact we looked very similar. Jacob nodded.

"Man! I didn't realise how much you look like his daughter, Eden."

"I was just thinking the same thing." A thought crossed my mind but I dismissed it immediately.

"Hey Bella! How's the wolf?" Billy yelled from the other side of the road, making the Chief and his daughter look over. Jacob indicated with his head that we should go over. I followed him over the road, Ahiga following me.

"He's fine, just like you said. Thanks again by the way." I smiled as we reached them.

"Bella this is Charlie Swan and his daughter Eden Swan."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled awkwardly at them both, they both smiled back the same way.

"Gosh, you two could be twins." Billy pointed back and forth at Eden and I.

"I was just saying the same thing dad," Jacob laughed. Charlie's face caught my eye; he was staring into the distance, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Is that really a wolf?" Eden asked timidly, pointing towards Ahiga, I didn't fail to notice how she took a small step back from him when I nodded.

"He won't hurt you." I added quickly, the last thing I wanted or needed was the Chief of Police's daughter wanting my protector dead. My words provided little comfort to her. Suddenly a car pulled up beside us, it was a silver Volvo.

"I have to go," Eden said quickly, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek, "It was nice meeting you." She said to me as she walked to the car, I nodded and said you too as she opened the door. Inside was an inhumanly gorgeous man, he had nothing on Jacob, but was still beautiful in his own way. _Her boyfriend_ I guessed. I turned back to Jacob but he and his father were shooting daggers at the man in the car, Jacob actually looked frightening. Picking up on my fear, Ahiga stood up straight immediately and started growling, looking for a threat. I bent down to 'Iga and shushed him softly, running my fingers through the hair on the top of his head; he loved that.

"Bella you feel like going somewhere? I'd like to talk to you." Jacob said once the Volvo was no longer in sight.

"Sure, it was nice seeing you again Billy. And meeting you Charlie." Charlie still seemed to have seen a ghost.

"Y-yeah you too."

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other a lot more from now on." Billy laughed as Jacob and I walked away.

Once we had reached the forest, Jacob sat down on a log and held his hand out for me to sit down.

"I thought Ahiga would be more comfortable in a forest than in a town," Jacob reasoned when he saw my confused expression. That did explain it. "Anyway, I'm just gonna be honest," He turned to me, "do you live in the woods?"

Well that was unexpected.

"Uh…"

"Just me and some friends were in the forest last night," the sides of his lips twitched upwards, "and I uh, saw you and Ahiga lying down. It looked like you were going to sleep." Ohhhhh, so it wasn't some huge monster trying to kill me last night, it was just Jacob and his friends.

"Uh, yeah, I kind of do…"

"Kind of?"

"Ok, well I do."

"Why?" His eyes were full of confusion.

It was at that moment that I broke down for the first time since all of this happened, and told Jacob my story.

* * *

**Read and review?:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**For anyone wondering what Ahiga looks like,**

** . /imgres?q=mexican+gray+wolf&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1517&bih=741&tbm=isch&tbnid=1Y3KrJWXvUQ28M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=SpWBUfQI-oLETM&imgurl= . &w=360&h=183&ei=OtO4UKHjBamQ0AXm94CQBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=590&vpy=329&dur=5524&hovh=145&hovw=287&tx=121&ty=78&sig=110426453458144275552&page=1&tbnh=145&tbnw=285&start=0&ndsp=31&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0,i:128 this is how I imagine him. So far I've written seven chapters for this story so I'm probably gonna be updating pretty quickly.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Jacob held me whilst I cried. Ahiga growled at Jacob as he held me whilst I cried. And I couldn't stop crying.

When I eventually did, Jacob was still rubbing my back comfortingly, "Sorry about that." I was so embarrassed.

"Never apologize for showing how you feel Bella." Was all Jacob said. I patted 'Iga on the head, letting him know that I was fine, which silenced his growls. Smiling up at Jacob, I saw in his eyes that he was preparing himself to say something.

"Just say it," I blurted out without thinking and he laughed.

"It's not exactly the kind of this I can just say," he began.

"What are you a murder?" I joked with him and felt his chest shake lightly.

"No." He started again, "What I am is a Quileute warrior…" I listened as Jacob spoke, enchanted by every word that left his lips. He told me all about the shapeshifters of La Push and the Cold Ones that they protect their people from, all of the legends that his tribe had, he told to me. "There is this one legend about imprinting," He continued, "it says that when we find our soul mate, when we look her in the eyes, nothing else matters. It's not gravity holding you to the earth it's her. You would do anything, be anything for her." My mind flashed back to when we met, Jacob's intense staring, the feeling of protection and safety.

"Have you-"

"Yes. I imprinted on you." I took in a deep breath, like a really deep breath. The kind of breath you take when you've just been told what I had.

"Um…"

"I just want you to know that, I will be whatever you want me to be. A friend, a brother, a," he paused and a light blush coloured his cheeks, "lover." My turn to blush, "You don't have to feel pressured into anything." My mouth hung open a little, I'd never felt pressured into anything, and I told him so, "Good." He smiled, clearly relieved.

"I have a question." He flashed me a look that said, _anything_. "Can I see? You know, your wolf?" Shock took over his perfect features. He nodded sharply before running off into the forest. I heard a shimmer in the air and then gentle footsteps. I looked at the place where he had disappeared into only to be met by a huge russet coloured wolf. Ahiga immediately stood, his heckles stiffened, snarls erupting from his chest, and he was just about to lunge for him when I stopped him in his tracks.

"Ahiga!" I commanded quickly. He turned back to me and came to stand by my feet, growls still rolling out in waves, "Oh stop it you misery." I joked before skipping lightly over to Jacob who had stopped a few metres away, Ahiga stayed at my side, eyeing up the impossibly big wolf in front of him, clearly not knowing what to make of him.

I lifted my hands up to Jacob's face and he closed the gap. His fur was soft like silk and the same colour as his gorgeous skin. I was mesmerised.

"Hey Jake." I smiled and heard him sigh happily. "You're a really pretty colour you know?" A sound escaped him that I can only describe as a laugh, a wolfy-laugh.

He turned on his heel and ran away, only to return as a human. He ran for me and didn't stop until he had picked me up and was hugging me in the air. I laughed in his ear.

"You're amazing." He whispered as he lowered me to the ground, which was a fair way considering that I'm 5'5 and Jacob is around 6'2.

"I try." I joked and he laughed.

Just then the wind picked up, I groaned. I _hated_ the wind, with a passion. Wishing for it to slow, I stepped out of the shade of the trees and miraculously it did. _Coincidence_. I told myself.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come to a bonfire in La Push tonight?" He asked me as we walked back towards the road side.

"Sure, but will 'Iga be welcome? I can't exactly leave him."

"Bella, we're a group of guys that turn into wolves, we like wolves ok." He laughed as he flung his arm over my shoulders. "I'll just go and tell my dad and then we can start walking back to La Push if you like? I can't imagine that 'Iga likes cars very much." This was the second time, I noted, that Jacob had taken Ahiga's feelings into account, most people didn't because they thought he was just a wolf, but Jacob was different. I felt immense happiness knowing that he had accepted that 'Iga was and always would be a huge part of my life. "Ready to go?" He asked, hopping down from the top stair, I nodded happily and whistled for Ahiga who came bounding over with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

It took us one hour forty-five minutes to get back to La Push, probably because I kept stopping to talk to Jacob. Walking and talking was one thing, walking and talking over a forest floor was another thing entirely.

"So how come you don't go to school?" Jacob asked as we walked down onto the beach. A few guys were already there, setting up for the big bonfire. I recognised Quil and Embry but none of the others.

"Well technically I don't exist. There're no records of me living anywhere, well apart from my adoption papers-"

"You were adopted?" Jacob interrupted me.

"Yeah, my adoptive parents told me that they moved out here so we could try and find my biological parents but they died before we got the chance." I said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry." I just stared at Ahiga, he was walking like he had dog booties on. _Take it you don't like sand very much_. I laughed. "What?"

"I think sand here is different to sand in Arizona," I pointed to 'Iga and Jacob laughed too. When the guys who were collecting fire wood heard him, they all looked up and greet us. 'Iga didn't like that. He started growling _again_. "Seriously 'Iga. What is it with you and growling lately?" One day, he would answer me.

"You must be Bella." "Hey." "You're hot." The last comment made me blush, at which Jacob laughed; I elbowed him in the ribs only to injure myself, _that's going to leave a mark_. I winced. Jacob just laughed and told me I shouldn't've thought I could've taken on a werewolf, but I could see in his eyes that he was worried.

As the sun set, darkness crept in along with the cold.

"Where did you put the matches?" Sam asked the guys, looking all around the tables filled with food. I hoped he would find them soon; I was freezing, even with Jacob's arm around me. The rest of the guys jumped up to help him look but ten minutes later, they were still nowhere to be seen.

I stared at the logs; all lined up like a circle, pointing towards the sky, ready to be set on fire. Oh how I wished that they would be set on fire. Then suddenly they were.

Gasps were heard all around as the guys who had been stood too close jumped back, and the others ran around like headless chickens. Ahiga jumped in front of me to protect me, from what I don't know but he had a habit of doing that. My eyes were wide as I took in what had just happened. _I_ couldn't've done that, _could I?_ I thought back to when the wind began to pick up, and how I wished that it wouldn't, and it didn't. I had wished that the logs would set alight, and they did.

I concentrated really hard and wished that the fire would stop. I willed it as much as I could as Jacob came over to sit next to me, "What're you doing?" He whispered in my ear.

I just shushed him. He held his hands up in a surrender position.

And then the fire was out. I concentrated again and then it was a blaze again, again and it was out.

"Ok what the hell is happening?" Kim, Jared's imprint, screamed. The guys were all stood up, looking around, searching for whatever seemed to be making this happen. I decided not to say anything until I was completely sure then I was hit with an idea. I focused really hard on the wind and it began to pick up. I focused really hard on the calm ocean that lay behind us and it began to get choppy. I focused really hard on the sand underneath our feet and it slowly began to part. I gasped as the other girls screamed.

"What's going on?!" One of the girls whose name I'd forgotten screeched as Sam began barking out orders.

"Jacob, Embry, you take up there," he pointed to the cliff side, "Quil, Leah, you take over there," he pointed to the far end of the beach, "Seth, Jared and I will take-"

"Wait," I stopped them, "It's me." They all paused in their tracks, "At least, I think it is." I began to feel awkward as every stared at me.

"What do you mean?" Jacob whispered as he slowly made his way over to me.

"Look," I stared at the logs and concentrated, suddenly everyone's faces were lit up by the orange flames. Gasps were heard from all around the bonfire.

It was silent for a while and I started to worry that they were all going to freak out, when Quil broke the ice.

"Where did you get her Jake?" Everyone laughed and I knew it was going to be ok.

* * *

**Read and review?:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so now we are starting to get into the plot, slowly but surely right? The chapters before this have kind of just been introductions. Depending on how the response is to this story, I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but unfortuately, I'll probably lose interest by then. Anyway, I've spent the whole day writing today so you're welcome!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Jacob whispered into my ear, "It can't be easy finding out that you can suddenly control the elements."

I smiled into his chest; I had my two favourite boys here with me. Ahiga lying asleep at my feet and Jacob, his arm across my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, so I couldn't bring myself to care.

"I'm fine, I mean, it's gotta' come in handy living in the woods right?" I whispered back and I heard sniggers around me. I looked up to see the entire wolf pack holding in their laughs, "Oh right super hearing." I muttered quietly to myself.

"About that Bella…" Jake trailed off, "I want you to live with me."

"Well that was a little fast," This time I had spoken loud enough for everyone to hear, so the whole circle laughed.

"Come on." Jacob took my hand and led me down the beach, to where I assumed was a safe distance to talk without any unwanted ears listening in, man werewolves could hear _good_. Suddenly I heard multiple voices yelling, no screaming 'Bella' and looked back to see Ahiga had woken up, without me by his side. I whistled and he stopped his rampage long enough for his ears to prick up and for him to look my way. As soon as he saw me he galloped straight over, jumping up, knocking me on the floor and attacking me with kisses.

"Ahiga," I tried to get out between laughs but couldn't this wolf was just really weird.

Eventually I managed to push Ahiga off me, so wiping my face, Jake helped me up.

"So I was thinking about you moving in with me…"

"Oh yeah, well Jake I dunno, I mean the gesture is great and everything but I dunno." His face fell, "No, don't get me wrong I would, but I'm not sure how 'Iga would react."

"I'm sure he'd be fine Bells." I looked down at Ahiga who was staring up at me wagging his tail.

"Ok fine. Sure!" I laughed as he picked me up and swung me around.

Before I knew it, the fire had died out and the people began to scatter, many of them going home but a few of the wolf pack headed off into the forest to patrol the area, which basically meant, make sure that no vampires are anywhere near town.

Jacob had gotten Embry to bring his car over to the beach so we could drive back whilst Embry went out for patrol. As we reached the car, I opened the door and whistled, signalling Ahiga to hop in but he wouldn't stop staring into the distance. He was looking right the way over to the far side of the beach's' cliff tops. I couldn't see anybody so I whistled again. But again he didn't listen.

"Ahiga," I warned in a stern tone, but he wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jacob ask from the driver's seat.

"I'm not sure; he just won't stop staring over there." I pointed and Jacob followed my finger.

"Oh, the treaty line." He muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry the what?"

"The treaty line, remember I told you about the Cullens and our treaty with them and -" He stopped suddenly and looked up as if his name had been called. What really freaked me out was the fact that he was looking in the exact spot that Ahiga was obsessed with. I squinted, trying to find what they were looking for, but the most I could see was a faint white dot. "What the hell do you want?" Jacob all but growled, he was almost as bad 'Iga.

"Jacob who are you talking to?"

"Fine, I'll tell Sam. We'll handle it from here." He paused, "No I don't give a crap what you need." The anger was rolling off him in waves as he started to shake.

"Jacob? Jacob?!" My voice increased in volume as the time went on, he wouldn't listen, couldn't listen. I felt something pulling me backwards and looked down to see Ahiga tugging at my t-shirt, trying to pull me away from him. Even though every one of my instincts said he was wrong, and that Jacob needed me, Ahiga had always protected me, _No!_ my internal voice screamed at me, _this is Jacob we're talking about!_ I wriggled free of Ahiga's jaws and ran over to Jake. I cupped his face in my hand and he visibly relaxed.

"Hey? What was that all about?" I whispered when the shakes had all but disappeared.

"Cullen. He wants to meet with the pack. There's a… complication." He winced at the word complication.

"What kind of complication?"

He sighed, "Well you know how the Cullens are vampires? Well Eden is dating one of them, and yes she knows. Basically from what I got from the leech there, they pissed off a vampire and now she is building an army to come and kill them." Wow he really didn't leave anything to the imagination.

"W-What are you gonna do?"

"What we always do. We fight."

It was a few hours later, I was curled up on Jacob's bed, Ahiga curled up on the end and Jacob out with the pack somewhere. I replayed the last 48 hours over in my head. How had I just met this guy, yet I was lying in his bed right now, and it didn't seem fast or weird as I'd joked before, it felt right. Ahiga stretched out and sighed contently, pushing his paws into my back. _At least he's comfortable_ I grumbled in my head. Eventually though, I did get comfortable and managed to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I was woken by Ahiga's growls just after the sun had risen. "Hey," I whispered, trying to scold him quietly. He just looked at me, "Fine come on then." I climbed out of the bed as 'Iga jumped down. I tiptoed past Jacob who was asleep on the sofa, his legs hanging off the end, and headed for the back door. As soon as the door closed quietly behind me, I whistled for Ahiga to run forward, he happily listened and shot off into the forest. I heard the door behind me and turned to see Jacob smiling sheepishly, "I'm not sure why you look like that; I was the one who woke you up." I blushed lightly. He chuckled quietly and put his arm around my shoulders; pulling me into him. I relished in the smell of Jacob. He was so manly and musky, he actually smelled of the woods.

"What do you wanna' do today? I have to take my dad down to Forks again, he and Charlie are going fishing with Harry, but after that I'm all yours." He smiled.

"I'll just go for a walk whilst you take your dad, and yes, I'll be fine. You've seen how Ahiga protects me." I added when his face fell a little, my statement about Ahiga did make him smiled slightly though.

"Ok. Well I have to go and take him now. He should be ready by now." Jake kissed my head as he got up. My whole body tingled as his lips left my skin. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

I whistled for 'Iga and headed off into the woods at a run. I wasn't the most coordinated person, actually I wasn't coordinated at all, but Ahiga enjoyed when we ran together, I could tell he honestly thought we were a 'pack'.

We ran for what seemed like an hour but after a while Ahiga ran further ahead and I slowed down, realising what he was doing. My assumptions were right as not even ten minutes later he came back and dropped a dead fish at my feet.

"You know, Billy and Charlie won't be happy if you scare off all of the fish.." I pretend scolded him; obviously he didn't understand me and just stood looking up at me with his tail wagging. I smiled at the image and kicked the fish forward to him, which he gladly devoured. I felt slightly guilty as I realised that he hadn't been eating as much as he should've, _but still,_ I reasoned with myself, _ it can't be that bad or he would've ran away by now._

We continued on our walk, even now and then Ahiga would run off and bring back some dead animal, which I always kicked back to him. This happened a few times until he stopped suddenly, sniffing the air.

"Eden, what the hell are you doing out here? You know what Eddie's like when you're out in the woods by yourself…" I heard a voice say, and looked up to see a huge house before me, no this wasn't a house, it was a manor or mansion or something. Almost straight after, a huge man came jogging around the corner. He was huge; his muscles were almost ripping his tight t-shirt. He had dark curly hair and dimples in his cheeks, purple rims surrounded his golden eyes. I didn't fail to notice how his skin seemed to sparkle in the few rays of sunlight that slipped past the trees' shelter. Ahiga instantly got his back up. His heckles stood up straight on his neck and the saliva dripped from his K-9's. "Hey sorry, I thought you were someone else. _Man, _you smell like her," he whispered the last part but I caught it. _Smell?_ How could he tell what I smelt like…? _Vampire_. Flashed into my mind. I cautiously stepped backward as 'Iga stepped forward, ready to protect me once more. The man glared at Ahiga but didn't say anything. "Sorry, I'm Emmett Cullen." He held his hand out for me to shake it, despite the ten foot distance between us.

* * *

**Read and review?:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another! If there are any mistakes, I apologise, I don't have a beta to read any of the chapters for me. Anyway, here you go.**

**I've just remembered, I do actually own something. Eden. Other than her though, I own nothing.**

* * *

"Bella," I whispered, not moving any closer, as if Ahiga would even let me.

"Do you mind?" He asked, pointing toward 'Iga with his head. Before I got a chance to do anything a girl came shooting around the corner.

"Emmett, Rosalie wants you-" She stopped when she saw me, or smelt me, I didn't know which came first, "Oh, hi. I'm Alice." Alice was a small girl, no more than 5'3, with spiky dark hair that stuck out in all different directions. She, like Emmett, was inhumanly beautiful. She turned back to Emmett, "Em, what the hell are you doing?" Ahiga's snarls echoed off the trees and suddenly, we were surrounded by who I assumed to be the rest of the family. All of them gorgeous, all of them deadly. I spun around in a circle, looking for a way out; there wasn't one. Ahiga backed into my legs, warning them all off. I patted his head nervously as I scanned the eight people that surrounded me and one face caught my attention.

"Bella, right? What are you doing here?" Eden asked as she jumped out of the guy who came to pick her up's arms.

"I uh, was out on a walk with 'Iga and kind of just ended up here." I tried to laugh but it came out as a nervous stutter.

"We're not going to hurt you." Eden's boyfriend said softly.

"Oh how rude, I'm Carlisle," A man with blonde hair said to me then pointed the rest out, "this is my wife Esme, my daughter Alice, my son Jasper, you already know Emmett," he flashed Emmett a stern look and for some reason I found myself giggling as Emmett's reaction, "my other daughter Rosalie, and my other son Edward. It seems you also know Eden as well." He finished with a smile on his face, his hands cupped together. I had a hard job hearing him over Ahiga's growls.

"Hey," I whispered to Ahiga, who quietened slightly, "hey." I said in a more firm tone, he silenced instantaneously, but still stood, watching the people around us. "Good boy." I whispered to him, stroke the top of his head, out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme smile brightly.

"Would you like to come in? I'm sure our house is more comfortable than out here." Carlisle beckoned towards the manor and for some reason I found myself nodding and following them all inside. Ahiga stuck to my side like glue.

"You don't mind do you?" I motioned to Ahiga as I reached the front door.

"Oh not at all, of course you can bring him in. Is he hungry? I'm sure we have some meat around here somewhere. Are you hungry dear?" Esme hurried over to the kitchen.

"You'll have to excuse my wife, she loves cooking and taking care of people, a little too much sometimes," Carlisle laughed quietly only to be met with an 'I heard that' from the kitchen. Ahiga sulked into the house and sat at my feet as I sat on the sofa, "He's very protective of you." Carlisle said as Esme came back into the room with a bowl of some kind of meat.

"Thank you." I took the bowl off Esme and put it down for 'Iga, he sniffed around it a few times before sinking his teeth into it, "Yeah, he's been all I've had for a while, but I suppose he was still quite protective before." I smiled down at him, he was nearly finished the meat already.

"Are you hungry dear?" Before I had a chance to answer for myself, my stomach decided to do the honours, growling loudly that even if they weren't vampires they would've heard, everyone laughed apart from Edward as I blushed, "Do you like pancakes?" I just nodded shyly and thanked Esme as she skipped off into the kitchen. I couldn't imagine a happy vampire, but these all seemed like them, I mused.

Edward gasped. "You know?"

"Know what?"

"What we are…"Everyone around the room gasped, Ahiga lifted his head up straight away and looked around, "Jacob Black told you.." Edwards voice verged on angry.

"Oh yeah, he told me all about the treaty and things, but he said it was ok because I'm his imprint?" It was supposed to be a statement but came out as a question.

"I think we have more interesting matters at hand," Carlisle interrupted Edward before he even had a chance to speak, "Like why you smell so much like Eden, it's very strange. Come to think of it," He looked back and forth between us, "you both look very similar." It reminded me of when I first met her. I looked up at her at the same time as she looked up at me; our faces were both bright red.

"This is great!" Emmett laughed loudly, Ahiga growled softly at the volume, "Oh bite me." He teased him and then looked up at my face. I was not amused. _Say what you like about me, but leave my wolf out of things,_ I warned him in my mind. Edward coughed but I could tell her was concealing a laugh and Emmett quickly back tracked, "Oh sorry. I uh…" He trailed off as Ahiga slowly picked himself up off the floor and stalked towards him. I was about to call him back when I saw everyone's faces. They were all struggling to contain their laughter, even Rosalie, who had had a face like a smacked ass since I met her, had a huge grin on her face. 'Iga neared Emmett as he stalked forward; Emmett had his hands up in a surrender position and was backing away ever so slightly. He kept looking between Ahiga and I, clearly hoping that I would call him back, "Uh…"

Laughter broke out around the room and I joined them, "'Iga," I whistled and he spun around and shot to my side quickly. Emmett dramatically wiped his brow and sank into the sofa as groans echoed the room.

"Aww, man, I was having fun there Bella." Jasper drawled, it was the first thing he had said and I noticed his thick southern accent straight away. I laughed quietly.

"Sorry, but I like my wolf, I don't really want him taking on a vampire." Chuckles came around the room as footsteps neared us.

"Here you do dear," Esme handed me a plate of pancakes; I think she thought I hadn't eaten before, ever.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly, wondering where all of these pancakes were going to go, it wasn't like I could eat them all.

Edward laughed softly, "Esme, Bella can't eat all of them."

"Oh my, I'm sorry," she giggled at herself, "just eat what you can." As those words left her lips, a cold dagger pierced my heart as memories of my mother flashed through my mind. _Just eat what you can Bella_, she would smile at every meal time.

I saw Edward wince, "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Ok, what is going on? Can you read my mind or something?" Emmetts laugh bounced off the walls.

"Yes actually I can."

"Really? Cool! I can control the elements apparently." Eight faces stared at me as if I'd just spoken gibberish, "What?"

"You can… control the elements?" Carlisle choked out.

"Yeah, apparently." I focused on wind and suddenly a strong breeze charged through the house, "I won't show you the others, it'd ruin your house." I cheekily grinned. Emmet leapt up and captured me in his arms.

"You are so cool! Can we keep her?" He turned to Carlisle as everyone laughed and Ahiga snarled at him.

"Emmett." Esme warned him looking at 'Iga.

"Oh right." He dropped me back onto the sofa and Ahiga instantly came over to me, nudging my hands.

"No absolutely not Jasper." Edward stood up suddenly, "I won't allow it."

"It was just a thought, forget I even thought it."

"What?" Eden pulled on Edward's shoulder to get him to face her.

"Jasper thought that Bella could help, with our… problem," _Oh_, I realised, _the army_, "You know? How much do you know?" Edwards face was cover in shock.

"Oh well Jacob just told me that basically you annoyed some vampire and she was building some army to come and kill you all." Once again, Emmet's laugh was all that could be heard. We sat in silence until Ahiga charged to the door, pawing and growling.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Edward spat.

"Cullen! I know you're in there! Where's Bella?!" I heard Jacob scream from outside, I gasped remembering our earlier plans and ran for the door, "Bella!" He sprinted toward me and grabbed me into his arms before sinking to his knees, "You've got no idea how worried I was about you, and then when I could smell your scent mixed with _those_," he spat towards the house, "I imagined the worst. Oh god I'm so glad you're ok." He pulled me into a giant hug again.

"You know we wouldn't hurt her, wolf." Edward spat back, only to get slaps around the back of his head from Esme and Bella.

"Actually I don't." Jake's voice was hard and cold, "Come on, we're going." He started to drag me away but I pulled back.

"No." He turned to look at me, startled.

"Bella these-"

"I know they're vampires Jake. But you can't decide things for me, I'm my own person. If I want to stay here, I'm gonna' stay here. And I know you worry," I continued before he had a chance to argue, "but you have to trust me, 'cause for some reason, I trust them." I waved toward the house.

"She is definitely related..." I heard someone whisper behind me.

Jacob stared into my eyes and saw that I wasn't about to change my mind. He sighed, "Fine. But I'm staying with you."

* * *

**Read and review?:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is quite a short chapter in comparison to the others. But hey, it's still a chapter:)**

**I only own Eden Swan, nobody and nothing else.**

* * *

It had been an hour since Jacob came, an hour of grimaces and winces and growls, most of which didn't even come from 'Iga.

"Can I ask you a question?" Eden hesitantly sat down next to me, I nodded, "When's your birthday?"

"September 13th." I answered straight away. She nodded thoughtfully and her next question surprised me.

"I know this might sound completely strange, but were you by any chance, adopted?" I gasped, knowing where she was headed.

"Yes." Somehow I managed to squeak out. She gave another thoughtful nod and smiled before returning to Edward's side. _Did she mean what I think she meant?_ I thought, directed at Edward, he subtly looked up at the ceiling and then down at the floor.

"Eden, can I talk to you outside?" She got up and followed me out onto the front lawn, Ahiga of course, stuck to my side once more and shut the door behind her, "I know what you meant in there." She took a deep breath, "To be honest I thought the same thing when I met you and your dad."

"Bella I don't even know what to say. I mean, my parents were always very honest with me, but I can't even imagine what you're going through. How long ago did you find out you were adopted?"

"A few months ago, right before my adoptive folks died."

"Did you come here looking for your biological parents?" I nodded, "Well I think you've found them. Or at least one of them. Renee lives in Arizona," I gasped.

"You mean, your mom, or _our_ mom lives in the place I've been living in for the past seventeen years?"

"It would seem so." Eden mused, "I think my dad already knows. Or _our_ dad already knows. Gosh it's so weird to say that. I have a sister."

"Not just a sister. A twin sister." We laughed together. Never in a million years did I ever imagine that I would find a dad and a _twin_ sister. I counted my blessings over and over, "Ready to go back in?" She nodded and we entered the house together.

Of course, everyone had heard our conversation and cheered as we stepped through the door. For the first time since he got here, Jacob actually looked genuinely happy.

"That explains things," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a hug, I gave him a questioning face, "before I met you, I kind of had a thing for Eden. Seeing as though my imprint is her twin sister, a few things are more understandable." I laughed nervously. _Jacob had a thing for Eden? Did that mean that I was his second-best Eden?_ I caught Edward looking at me and smiled at him. _Shit!_ His lips twitched upwards.

Before long, Jacob and I said our goodbyes but not before I promised to visit tomorrow. It had been a long day. Actually it had been a long few days. Is it possible that everything is true? Fairy tales and horror stories? Is it possible that there isn't anything sane or normal at all? **(A.N recognise that from anywhere:P)** It would seem so.

"Hey Bella!" Embry yelled as we walked into Jacob's house.

"Are you guys just here, all the time?" I joked, and then laughed as they nodded.

"Dad I have to talk to you." Jacob said whilst wheeling his father into the kitchen, I knew what he was going to say, I had a twin sister. Oh god. I had a twin sister, a sister who is the 'mate' of a vampire, while I am the imprint of shapeshifter, who is kind of on the opposite team to the vamps. _Oh god._

"What's going on?" Embry's brow was furrowed as he picked up on the tension coming off Jake, as he neared me, Ahiga started to growl.

"Now is not the time 'Iga." I said sternly, "I think, that Eden is my twin sister."

"Oh," He looked kind of shell-shocked, "Well that's great!" He reached out to give me a hug.

"But," I stopped him, "she's dating a vampire, I'm the imprint, or whatever, of a shapeshifter. You see the problem?"

"Yeah, I supposed that could complicate things, but still, at least you found some family. Does that mean that the Chief is your dad?" I nodded slowly, the enormity of the situation just sinking in.

"It would seem likely."

"Huh, well congrats anyway." He laughed lightly and gave me a hug. I thanked him before he said his goodbyes and left.

Jacob came in with Billy not long after. Judging by the looks on their faces, things had gone well; they were both grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I enquired as Jacob sat down next to me. I struggled to keep my eyes open as I lay my head on his chest.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." I heard him whisper into my hair before I let the darkness take over.

I woke up again in Jacob's bed again, _he must've carried me here last night_; I told myself. The only difference being that Ahiga wasn't by my side, or anywhere to be seen. I sat up straight away. Ahiga had never left my side and I had definitely never woken up without him watching over me. I looked out of Jacobs window and out towards the forest where I could hear playful growling, so I quickly pulled on my dirty jeans and galloped over. The sight I saw will stay with me forever, it warmed my heart so. Jacob was in his wolf mode with Ahiga in front of him, the pair of them playing like brothers who had grown up together. As I walked towards them, the twigs underneath my feet cracked, making them both look at me. Ahiga charged over and leapt on me, almost pushing me over again, his tail wagging ten to the dozen. Jacob however ran off into the trees to phase back. The air shimmered slightly and he came running out to meet me.

"I see you two have made friends." I laughed as he picked me up in a bear hug.

"Yeah," he laughed, "'Iga is actually a pretty decent fighter, and that's coming from someone who was built to fight vampires."

"That's how he earned his name," I whispered into his ear. For the first time, my body reacted to Jacobs touch. His skin created electric shocks on mine wherever he touched. His breath on the back of my neck gave me goose bumps.

"True true." Ahiga howled happily around our feet, "Oh Bells, Eden called. She wanted to know if you wanted to go and see Charlie today? She told him everything last night and he kind of confirmed it." I nodded eagerly; of course I wanted to meet my dad, what kind of question was that. Well, technically it would be re-introducing us, but this time he would be introduced as my father and me as his daughter. I squealed happily. Jacob just laughed.

It was almost two hours later by the time we reached Forks; we had decided to walk instead of take Jacob's VW Rabbit. But as the time drove on, my excitement grew. There was a pocket of my brain that kept thinking of my adoptive parents and how they would be reacting to everything, but I knew that no matter what, they would be happy for me, proud of me and support me.

"Bella!" I heard Eden yell, running over to meet us outside her house. Once she reached us, we wrapped our arms around each other, "So how was your night, _sister_?" She laughed.

"It was amazing, how was yours _sister_?"

Jacob shook his head laughing and walked up to the front door muttering, "You two are so weird." We guffawed as we followed him.

"Oh, I think we'll go around the back." I pointed at Ahiga.

"Ok, Jacob would you tell Charlie to meet us at the back?" She asked as he stepped through the door, he nodded.

The back yard was easy to get to, all we had to do was walk around the side of the house and through the gate; Ahiga chose to jump the small fence though, I heard Eden mutter show off and laughed as she blushed.

Then somebody whispered my name and I turned to see the man I had been looking for since I moved to Forks.

"Bella."

"Dad." I smiled.

* * *

**Read and review?:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here :D, I'm really happy with the way this story is turning out so far. Please dont hesitant to let me know if you have any ideas or criticism though. :)**

**I only own Eden Swan, nothing else.**

* * *

Turns out, Charlie isn't much of a social guy, guess I got that from him. Jacob laughed as we gave each other awkward hugs, mumbled quite a few 'ums' and 'uhs' until Charlie decided that we had spent enough time outside and invited us in to watch some football game. As much as I wanted to spend time with him, it was clear that he only did it as a social courtesy, rather than actually wanting to watch a football game with us so I politely declined. Eden had told Jake and I that she was going over to the Cullens place soon, so I said I would go with her. Before we left the Cullens' house last night, I had explained to Carlisle about my so called power, and he had promised that he would help me look into it.

"Edward is coming to pick me up soon, I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you guys a ride over?" Eden said as we stood on the sidewalk, watching down the road for him. I looked at Jacob and burst out laughing.

"Something tells me that Jake doesn't want to get in a car with a vampire, no offense."

Eden started laughing too, "I guess you're right. You can take my truck if you like?" She dug her keys out of her coat pocket and handed them to Jacob. "You should probably set off now. And I bet I'm still there before you." She laughed as we got in the cab. Ahiga jumped up on the truck bed at the back.

"Don't be a stranger Bella!" I heard Charlie yell out of the open living room window. A grin found its way onto my face as I nodded furiously.

Eden was right; she did get there before us. It couldn't've helped that Jake missed the turn off three times.

"It's hard to see," he tried to reason as Eden laughed at him.

"Sure sure."

"Bella! You're here! I've been on the phone all night trying to figure something out-"

"Oh Carlisle you shouldn't have," I interrupted him as he ran at a humans pace towards me and dragged me away into his office, Ahiga did not like that.

"Oh nonsense, we don't sleep anyway," he waved me off. I supposed it should've shocked me, but these past few days have basically made me immune to it, "Now listen, I've been speaking to my associate, Aldous, and apparently there are these people with powers. Powers that can rival a vampires'. Anyway, evolution makes giant leaps forward every few hundred years, leaving some people with highly developed skills, much like yours," he paused to allow me to take in everything he had just told me, he was about to begin when I heard the door open behind us, Ahiga growled slightly as the noise startled him.

"Sh," I whispered, curling his hair around my fingers.

"Thank you Edward, hello Eden." I turned to see Eden walk through the door and Edward shut it behind her.

"Hey, what's up?" She hadn't looked nervous whilst Edward was here but as soon as he had shut the door, she was visibly more distressed.

"Well according to Aldous, these traits can be passed down in the genes, so there is a possibility that you could also have a power. And it occurred to me that you do have one." Eden's eyebrows shot up.

"Huh!?"

"Edward can't read your mind. Aro couldn't read your mind when you went to Volterra. You have a mental shield. Now Aldous says that most of these 'powers' kick in at significant times in your life. When did you notice your abilities Bella?"

"A few nights ago when I went to the bonfire with Jacob." I answered immediately.

Carlisle nodded, "And Eden, Edward noticed that he couldn't read your mind, _after_ you were introduced." Eden and I both looked at each other, "You both assumed your powers once you met your soul mate, I'm willing to guess that you will develop another or your single power will develop into a more dominant power once you fall in love," he told me.

"But Carlisle, I'm already in love, how come I haven't got another yet?" Eden questioned.

"I'm not sure, I think that your mental shield may have developed more, for example you might be able to project it now, rather than just shielding your own mind."

Suddenly we heard a crash coming from down stairs followed by a lot of gasps. Carlisle shot out of the door and down the stairs at vampire speed, Eden and I running after at our boring old human speed. By the time we reached everyone, they were already in conversation.

"… coming, we have two days." Alice was saying.

"How many are there Alice?" Jasper had his hands on his wife's back, offering the comfort and support that she clearly needed right now.

"I don't know. Fifteen, seventeen, something like that."

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would come to a 'training' course, if you will, tonight?" Carlisle looked up at the man who had his arms around me.

"We don't need any _training course_ on how to kill leeches." Jacob spat at him.

"Jacob," I hit his chest slightly, not able to believe he was being so rude.

"I understand that Jacob but newborns are different from us. They're stronger and more powerful."

"Fine. Name a time and place." Jake finally answered.

"10pm, you should be able to follow our scent to us." Finally it clicked in my brain what they were talking about, _the army_. Edward nodded grimly.

"I'm coming." I piped up quickly; there was no way that they were leaving me out of this. Especially when I could help.

"Bella, you are not having anything to do with this. You're gonna stay home whilst all of this goes down –"

"Jacob!" I interrupted his rant, "I've told you before. I'm my own person, I decide what I do, not you."

"Bella you're not listening to me," Ahiga started to growl at him as he stood up facing me, unintentionally looking super intimidating, "I can't have you there. You can't be in danger, I won't allow it."

"Jake, I won't be. If I go to the training course, I might be able to learn to fight with my power and help."

"That's a huge might Bella. I won't take that risk." His eyes told me that was the end of it, but I wouldn't give in that easy.

"You won't, I will."

"Bella, you don't understand. Your safety is my number one priority." His voice broke and he looked close to tears.

I cupped his face and pulled his head up so I could look him in the eyes, "Then let me go tonight. I might've only just found her, but she's still my sister, my family. And I'll protect my family." My voice told him that there was no room for arguments, and deep down I knew he knew that what I was saying was true. I _could_ learn and I _could_ fight.

"Fine. On one condition, I stay with you. The whole time." It seemed fair enough. I nodded.

"So… what you gonna do with the mutt?" Emmett asked, complete inappropriate timing and words. I looked down at Ahiga who was staring back at me. I pointed at Emmett and whistled at him, instantly his heckles were stood up straight and his lips curled over his teeth, "Oh come on!" Emmett threw his hands up in the air and ran out the door at vampire speed, 'Iga followed him, the snarls still coming thick and fast.

Once the laughs died down Carlisle asked, "Seriously though, what are you going to do with Ahiga whilst you come and train and then while the fight actually happens?" I hadn't actually thought about that.

"I'm sure my dad would watch him." Jake offered. I smiled and nodded.

"Actually, I was thinking that it might be best if he just stays with Billy while the actual fight happens, he doesn't deal well with being away from me." I thought of the last time he had thought that I had run away or something, it was the night of the bonfire. I shuddered lightly as my mind brought up the memories of his terrified face.

Carlisle nodded once.

Time passed quickly after that. Jacob went outside to phase and tell Sam about our arrangements, he wasn't happy about working with vampires but when Jake pointed out that some of the army could get passed them and reach the town, Sam quickly agreed. When Jacob came back inside, he was followed by Ahiga who was panting like mad. I yelled at Emmett for making him run so far and his only answer was that I 'shouldn't've set the beast on me then'. I rolled my eyes at that.

I was sitting in Jacob's lap dozing off when Esme came over, "Do you want to use one of the beds dear? Tonight will probably take a while and you're tired already." She smiled at me.

I nodded and was led upstairs into what looked like an unused room; it still had a bed, closet, draws and everything a bedroom needs though, it was just another subtle reminder of how little money meant to the Cullens. Ahiga came in behind me and leapt up on the bed and just as I was about to scold him and make him jump down Esme stopped me, "Just leave him dear. It's fine by me, him lying up there." I smiled and nodded at her as she shut the door.

I had just gotten comfortable when there was a knock at the door, I said come in, and Jacob entered the room.

"This might make me sound like a complete freak, but do mind if I stay in here with you? My uh, wolf doesn't like you being in a house full of vampires and not being able to see you." I laughed softly.

"Sure. Maybe you should come and lie down, get some sleep before tonight?" His face imaged a deer in headlights and I backtracked quickly, "You don't have to, I just thought -"

"No I will I just… didn't think you would want me too," he explained as he lay down beside me.

"Why would I not want this?" I whispered as he wrapped his arm around me from behind. I felt him smile into my neck as I drifted off to sleep.

One annoying thing about Ahiga? He snores like some old man, who smokes 40-a-day and has some major chest infection. I was woken by said snores not long after I had managed to fall asleep but hey, an hours sleep is better than none right? I nudged him softly and settled back down to sleep.

* * *

**Read and review?:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is a little short but it's quite an important chapter so i think it makes up for it:), enjoy!**

**I only own Eden Swan, no one else.**

**P.S. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, they really make my day and inspire me a lot! and in reply to a common question, I haven't quite decided yet, maybe he is, maybe he isn't ;P**

* * *

I woke up to Alice barging through the door looking like the most graceful ballerina I've ever seen.

"Sorry I woke you. I've just brought you some new clothes. Your old ones seemed pretty worn through." She whispered, taking into consideration that Jacob was still asleep. She hung up a set of comfortable looking jeans and a t-shirt on the back of the door. She shuddered a little at the sight of them, confusing me to hell and back, and then skipped back out of the room.

I sighed and nudged Jacob, waking him up. "Come on sleepyhead."

I stayed with Eden as we all walked through the forest to the place where we were meeting up seeing as though Jacob gone to meet Sam.

"You ok?" Eden asked me. She seemed pretty concerned, "It's a lot to take in, especially in what? 72 hours?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine." 'Iga pushed his head into my hand, "I guess I'm good with weird." I laughed. Even though Emmett was nowhere to be seen, he still somehow heard me and his laugh bounced from tree to tree.

"You guys are definitely twins!" I heard him yell, followed by an 'ow'. Eden giggled quietly.

Ahiga suddenly stiffened and stood up straight, his ears pointed towards whatever lay before us.

"What is it boy?" I looked up to see Jacob in his wolf form coming towards us, "Oh hey." Ahiga howled happily and started to wag his tail, lunging at Jake playfully, "Be careful Jacob. Remember you're the size of a horse, 'Iga is the size of a German Shepherd Dog." I warned him as he played along.

It wasn't long before we reached an opening where all of the wolves were lined up on one side and the Cullens on the other, like some kind of invisible line was drawn between them.

"Jacob!" I shouted back into the trees, he was still play fighting with Ahiga. I got no response so I tried the other one. "Ahiga!" This time I got an immediate response. _Huh, more obedient than Jake_. I thought as Edward burst out laughing whilst looking at me. _Damn it!_ I had to keep in mind from now on that if I was ever around him, he was probably listening in on my _private_ thoughts. I made sure to emphasize the word 'private' and saw Edward shake lightly with laughter. _UGH!_ I felt like stamping my foot in frustration.

As I was so caught up in my own thought I never realised that Jasper had already started talking. _Huh? Jasper?_ I would've thought that Carlisle would've been the one to speak but as I listened to him, I realised why he was the one to begin.

He had experience with newborn vampires. And newborn armies. "Now the two most important things to remember is to not let them get their arms around you they'll crush you instantly and second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose." He turned on his heel quickly and commanded Emmett forward. They walked over to an empty space and then ran at each other. I suppose they didn't look like this to everyone, but to me, all they looked like were white blurs, maybe this fighting vampires thing would be harder than I thought. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward nodding. _Will you __**please**__ stay out of my head?_

The moonlight shone down onto the small opening we gathered in, creating a strange glow from the Cullens' skin. Everyone had a turn practicing their fight moves, now it was my turn.

As I walked out I could see the faces of the wolves furrow in confusion, like they couldn't believe Jacob was allowing me to fight. _Like I need anyone's permission to do anything._ I internally snorted. It took three times but eventually I did get Ahiga to stay still, away from my practicing area. His eyes were locked on my at all times though.

"Jake can you just watch him?" I asked Jacobs wolf, he nodded his big head.

"Alright now Bella, I want you to try and throw fire. I know it sounds stupid but I'm sure you can do it. Imagine a ball of flames in your hand, focus on it Bella." Jasper commanded me.

I stared at my hand helplessly. _This is going to be a long night._ I sighed.

By the end of the training session, I had learnt to throw fire and had practiced 'killing' vampires whilst Jacob protected me from any my slow reflexes couldn't pick up on.

As we sunk into the car to go back to Billy's I was like a kid in a candy store. "Oh my gosh did you see me?!" I squealed for like the fortieth time. And just like each time Jacob grumbled.

"Unfortunately."

Ahiga wasn't very happy with me either. He had been really fighting Jacob when I was practicing. Like _really_ fighting him. Teeth bared the works; luckily Jacobs superfast healing had already healed his wounds.

"I'm sorry about Ahiga," I said looking at his neck where the last of his injuries were clearing up, leaving a like pink mark in its place.

"It's fine." His tone of voice was like one he would use to reprimand a child.

"Jacob, you know why I had to do this. How would you feel if one of your sisters was the target of a vampire army?"

"I know that Bella. But I'm made to kill vampires. You're not. You're human. Normal. You don't need to do this."

"Normal? Did you just call me normal? What kind of normal person shoot fire from their hands? And second, I do need to do this. Eden is my sister." Jacob sighed and tutted the whole way through my speech, "Ugh! Jake you don't understand!" The volume of my voice began to rise.

"I understand Bella, you don't. If anything happens to you I won't be able to live with myself." By now we were at the house. I cupped his face in my hand and pulled him around to look into my eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. You'll be protecting me remember?" He smiled a sad smile. I heard Ahiga jump off the back of the truck and come around to the door, "Come on. We better get out."

"You know, I feel like we're parents and 'Iga is our son." Jacob joked. I could tell he was trying his best to make light of a tense situation. I flashed him a smile which made his eyes light up. Ahiga ran ahead to the front door, already making himself at home.

"Thanks for letting me live with you for a while; again," I laughed softly, "It really doesn't feel like we've only known each other a few days."

"My home is your home," he answered, wrapping his arms around my waist, "And yeah, I feel like I've known you my whole life." He reached out and opened the door for 'Iga to run through and then turned to me.

His eyes bore into mine. The windows to his soul. I knew what was coming, and I couldn't wait. Ever so slowly he leaned down to me. His face neared mine and I stood up on my tiptoes so I could be closer to him. His arms held my waist close to his body, and then, his lips touched mine. People say when you have your first kiss with someone, there's supposed to be fireworks, and rockets taking off. That was nothing to the feeling I felt when our lips collided. An intense fire spread throughout my body. Jacob moved his hands to my hips pulling my closer as mine moved through his hair. I was lost in Jacob Black. His scent over whelmed me, his touch threw me further away from reality than I thought was possible, his tongue touched my lips and I opened my lips for him. Our tongues danced together an impossible dance. Then all too soon he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he panted, both of us breathless, "if I didn't stop there I don't think my wolf would've let me stop at all." A furious blush covered my face, he just laughed at me, "Come on." He led me inside the cosy cabin and straight towards his bedroom, it was late or early seeing as though it was 2:30am, and I was shattered.

We reached the bedroom to see Ahiga already stretched out on Jacobs bed. I laughed softly at the sight, pushing him over so I could lie down.

"Goodnight." Jacob kissed my forehead and went to leave the room again.

"Wait," I whisper-yelled, "stay?" I pushed Ahiga further down the bed until he was curled up beneath my feet. Jake hesitated before nodding and closing the door behind him.

As he lay down beside me, I felt the completeness that I had missed so desperately for a long, long time. Even though the hole in my chest, that I didn't even know existed, was somehow filled, I couldn't sleep knowing that Jacob was right beside me. Things felt different between us now that we had shared our first kiss. I heard him sigh happily, and he whispered something that I longed to hear.

"I love you Bella."

I smiled into his chest, he must've thought I asleep.

"I love you too Jake."

* * *

**Read and review?:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here! I've just written the best chapter ever and can't wait for you all to read it so I'm going to be throwing chapters to you left right and centre. It will be chapter 12 so watch out for it. **

**Anyway onwards with chapter 9.**

**I only own Eden Swan, no one else.**

* * *

"You ready?" Jacob asked from the other side of the door as I pulled my old jeans on.

"Mhm," He came back through the door.

"Good cause we need to get going, the Cullens are going to meet us in fifteen minutes for a last practice," he paused, "mostly for you." He winked at me cheekily and I elbowed him playfully, "Come on," he grabbed my hand and led me into the living room where Billy was sat with Ahiga.

"Good morning Bella," he smiled at me, I smiled back, "You going to see the Cullens?" It was amazing how much his tone of voice changed with the mention of the Cullens. Jacob nodded sharply, clearly he wasn't happy, but why should he be? He was going to see his mortal enemies for the day, "Are you taking this troublemaker? He really doesn't like separation from you does he Bells?" Billy's tone of voice softened slightly when Ahiga pushed his head into his hand. Jake and I chuckled lightly.

"I suppose so," I laughed, looking at 'Iga. He was sat staring at Billy and I recognised that look from anywhere, "I'll have to take him out into the forest to get something to eat." I patted my leg and Ahiga came straight over and sat at my feet.

"You can take him whilst we're waiting for your turn if you want?" Jacob offered, I nodded, not thinking of that option.

"So you still fighting Bella?" Billy asked me but was glaring at Jacob. It was clear that he wasn't happy about me fighting, power or no power.

"Yes I am Billy," I said, catching his attention from Jacob, "My power has come such a long way." Billy grumbled something I didn't catch and wheeled himself into his bedroom.

"Just ignore him. He feels like a father to you." Jake whispered in my ear, "Come on." He took my hand and we headed to Eden's rusty old truck.

The drive wasn't far but seemed to take a while. Probably because all I could concentrate on was the electrical current running through our intertwined hands. I was paralyzed with excitement, shock? I couldn't decide but it was definitely something.

I mustered up as much courage as I could and blurted my thoughts out before I could back out of it, "So about last night…"

"Yeah, I was wondering when that would come up." Jake's face was beaming, every one of his white teeth on show because his smile was that big. His eyes were bright, and my cheeks hurt just looking at his. But then something popped into my mind. _What exactly did he mean? Was it the kiss or my late night confession?_ I wasn't sure that he was fully awake when I told him the extent of my feelings. "Did you really mean it? Or did you just say it because I said it first?" _Well that answers my question._

I turned to look at him, out of the corner of my eye; I could see Ahiga staring at us through the glass at the back of the truck cab.

"I would never say anything if I didn't meant it." A smile grew on my face as he squeezed my hand.

"Good cause I'm serious Bella, I love you with all of my heart, body and soul. You're my sole purpose for living now, and if anything happened to you in this -"

I interrupted him before he could go any further, "Jake, we've talked about this. I'll be fine. You're gonna be protecting me." I leaned onto his shoulder, hoping that our closeness had the same effect on him as it did on me.

By the time we arrived at the opening, the Cullens were already there with the rest of the wolf pack.

"'Bout time you two turned up, being doing anything… nice?" Emmett laughed. Jake growled at him, clearly not comfortable enough with these vampires for them to make sexual innuendos about him and his imprint. Rosalie smacked Emmett over the back of the head and smiled as smile at me that clearly apologized for her husband's stupidity.

"I'm just gonna take 'Iga for something to eat." I told Jake as he walked into the trees to phase.

As soon as Ahiga reached the shade of the forest, I whistled for him to run free and he ran off into the darkness. I stayed at the edge of the surrounding woods, Jacob in wolf form keeping an eye on me whilst watching the fight before him. Around ten minutes later 'Iga came back with a huge rabbit in his mouth. Blood covered his snout.

"Ugh," I shuddered and knocked the rabbit back to him when he dropped it at my feet, I didn't want that thing anywhere near me. As soon as 'Iga came close enough for the blood to be smelled, every one of the Cullens sniffed in sharply and slowly turned to face Ahiga. They all seemed to be fine except Jasper, even when the rest of them had turned their attention back to the session, Jasper's wild eyes still stayed focused on my wolf. I saw his leg twitch toward 'Iga and that was it. Before it could register with me I threw myself in front of Ahiga, who had already began to snarl. A white blur charged towards me and before I knew what was happening the trees around me somehow reached their branches out and captured him, lifting him high into the air, away from me. Jasper fought with the branches, every one of his limbs thrashing and eventually he dropped to the ground. The Cullens were all trying to grab him but his years training vampires for war had clearly payed off, he dodged every one of their efforts, even Alice's. Jacob ran and stood in front of me, ready to protect his imprint.

What sounded like a car smashing into a wall echoed throughout the entire forest, Jasper ran into Jacob who in turn knocked me backwards, onto a stone. It pierced my skin and pain burned through me. I gasped in shock and agony; I couldn't decide what the most prominent cause was though. Every vampire around us except Carlisle glared at me with pitch black eyes. Carlisle's lips moved at an impossible speed and they began to scatter, except Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle. He was still looking at me, like a starving animal. I threw my hands up in front of me in a feeble attempt to protect myself; Emmett was trying to capture Jasper in his steel grasp as the water flowed from my hands. What seemed like a whole ocean load threw Jasper backwards and into the trees fifty metres away.

He picked himself up off the ground and looked up at me. His eyes full of sorrow. I knew he was back to his usual self, not the crazed hunter. The wolves surrounded me but I didn't care about them. _Where was Jacob?_ I heard a moan from behind me and turned to see a naked Jacob hugging his left hand side.

"Jacob!" I screamed as the tears flew down my face. Ahiga was already by his side. "Jacob, you're gonna be ok." I pretended I knew this for sure, when in reality, I had no idea.

"Bella, step back please so I can examine him." Carlisle's voice was calm and efficient; he was clearly in doctor mood. I moved slightly and ran around to Jacob's other side, my hand never leaving his face. "You're ok Jacob; you've just broken four or five ribs. They should heal in a few hours."

I sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jacob choked out. _Oh god! My side!_ I pulled my bloodied top up to reveal no mark or even bruise. _What?_ It was tender but not visible mark was there.

"Carlisle can you see anything?" I asked, wondering if his supernatural eye sight would pick up anything I couldn't. He shook his head promptly. I looked back at my t-shirt, there was as huge circle of blood, proving that I did in fact cut myself, if Jasper trying to kill me wasn't enough proof. "What the hell?" Jacob was now standing up, wearing a pair of jeans that Sam brought over to him, looking at my side.

"Bella," He sighed into my hair as he pulled me into a hug. He winced slightly as I pressed against his ribs.

"Sorry." He smiled and shook his head.

"Bella, has anything happened since yesterday? Any significant event?" I blushed as I thought of Jacob and I sharing our first and amazing kiss, "I'll take the looks on both of your faces as a yes," Carlisle chuckled softly to himself, "well I believe that you've acquired a new power. You heal yourself."

Jacob and I gasped at the same time. _What does this mean?_

* * *

**_Read and review?:)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just because I'm really excited to get the next few out, here you go before I go off yo bed. I've written five chapters in two and a half hours I'm that excited about them. Hope you like whats about to come.**

**I only own Eden Swan, no one else.**

* * *

"Bella, if you don't mind I'd like to conduct a small experiment?" Carlisle asked as I hopped up onto his offices' bed. We had returned from the woods straight after the 'incident', the wolves all giving Jacob an 'I told you so' look, as if that was what he needed right now. When we returned to the house, everyone was there par Alice and Jasper, Edward told me that they went away for a few hours after Jasper was crippled with guilt about his lack of self-control. Everyone else rushed around me, offering me everything possible, from food to water, to clothes to a bed. I politely declined them all.

Right now however, I was sat up in Carlisle's office with Ahiga, Eden and Jake, all of them refusing to leave my side. I notice Ahiga had returned to his slightly possessive ways, he growled every time anyone, even Jacob, came near me. He even lashed out at Carlisle a few times.

"So Bella, I was wondering what you would think of making a small incision in your skin, just to see if it heals quickly like you other injury did," Jacob was about to argue with him when Carlisle continued, "I can assure you, I am in complete control of my thirst, I work in a hospital, I have to be." I nodded, while Jake and 'Iga growled lowly at the knife entering my palm.

I winced and fidgeted a fair amount as the blood pooled out of the wound. Jacob kept his eyes on Carlisle, but Carlisle was true to his word and his eyes never even changed colour.

It took around five seconds, but the cut started to close up. The inch long opening in my hand was gone after another five seconds.

"Remarkable!" Carlisle whispered to himself, running his hands through his hair, either Edward gained that trait from him or it was the other way around, as I noticed they both did that when stressed or shocked, "Would you mind if I took some blood so I could analyse it?"

"Sure," Carlisle beamed at me.

He took the blood and went straight down to the cellar where all of his scientific things were.

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't feel faint or anything?" Jacob was so worried about me.

"I'm sure Jake, how about you? Your ribs feeling any better?" He his t-shirt up revealing his glorious abs, I'm pretty sure he was meant to show me the dark bruising on his rib cage, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from his incredible physique. He laughed quietly when he saw my face, I'm sure I looked a picture. Mouth hanging to the floor, eyebrows on the ceiling somewhere and eyes as wide a saucers. I, of course, blushed a bright tomato red, "Sorry, I uh, just never realised how buff you are." I muttered, hiding my face in my hands, this only made Jacob laugh harder.

We set off for the living room downstairs and Jacob suddenly stiffened.

"What is it?"

"That crazy leech is back, the one who tried to kill you." His voice increased in volume as he went on, I gasped a little as I realised what he was doing; making sure Jasper could hear him. I slapped his chest making my hand sting.

"Jacob! It wasn't his fault! It was just an accident!" He looked down at me startled.

"Bells, please don't tell me you don't actually blame the guy. He tried to kill you!" By now he was shouting.

"Yes, well he didn't!" I folded my arms and stormed off, feeling like a five year old child, but I had to see Jasper. He needed to know that I didn't blame him one little bit. Ahiga trotted by my side.

By the time I reached the ground floor of the huge house, Jasper was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, as soon as he heard me however; he shot out of the front door. I stared at the door which was left swinging on its hinges as Alice flew through it too.

"He just feels really guilty," Edward explained.

"Plus you have a huge patch of dried blood on your top," Emmett bluntly pointed out. I looked down and there it was.

"Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry. I'll go home now," I headed towards the door only to be stopped by Rosalie.

"Nonsense, I'll go and get you a different top," she smiled and headed for the stairs. The looks around the room told me that she wasn't usually kind to anyone, even Emmett.

Jacob came down the stairs finally, and sighed, "Bella,"

"I don't want to hear it Jake." I held my hand up to silence him and ran past him back up the stairs to Rosalie and Emmett's room. When I got there I slammed the door behind me.

"Tell me about it." Rosalie moaned and then giggled as she came out of her walk in closet, holding a t-shirt for me to wear.

"Thanks," I took it from the coat hanger and slipped it over my head. By the feel of it, it was worth a lot more than what I usually spend on any clothes. I could hear Ahiga pawing at the door from the other side and before I got a chance to scold him, Rosalie charged over to the door, pulling it open with so much force that it slammed off the wall behind.

"No pawing at my door!" She pointed at Ahiga as if he could understand her, I giggled quietly, realising how silly I must usually look when I talk to him. 'Iga walked straight past her and came over to me, sitting by my feet with his head on my lap. I heard Emmett yell for Rosalie and she left after I thanked her again for the t-shirt.

I slid off the bed and sat on the floor with Ahiga and as I did it, I got the feeling of familiarity; it had been so long since it had been just me and him. Me and my little buddy. His fur felt like silk somehow; I couldn't remember the last time he had a bath. I make a mental note to take him down to the river soon so I could clean him; it was only July after all so at least it wouldn't be so cold. My peace was interrupted by Carlisle shouting up the stairs for everyone to meet in the living room.

I sighed and pushed myself up from the ground, wiping myself down to get all the bits and pieces off my trousers, and headed for the stairs.

When I got to the living room, everyone was already there. I blushed a little realising that they were waiting for me and went over to the last remaining chair. Ahiga sat on the floor next to me. Alice and Jasper had arrived back and were sat in front of me.

"Before this begins, I just want to apologize for my behaviour towards you today Bella. It was absolutely out of order and I promise it will not happen again." Jasper stood up and slammed his fist down on the table several times. He was so angry with himself.

"Jasper, its fine. It's a part of who you are. And have you never thought about the fact that you have everyone else's thirst on top of your own to deal with? Your self-control is pretty amazing," Jasper looked amazed as Alice hugged him from the side.

"No I had never thought of that. And thank you Bella." He bowed a little before me, _some southern trait or something_.

"Now, the army will be here tomorrow at noon. Eden, you have already lined the trees around the battle field with your scent is that right?" Eden nodded, "Very well. We will gather there at eleven thirty, the wolves are meeting us there but are staying hidden until the army arrives?" Carlisle looked at Jacob, and Jake nodded, "Good. Eden, Seth has said that he will carry you to your camping spot to mask your scent; you will be setting off at 8:30am to get there in time for the army arriving. He will stay there to give you a link to the fight," He looked at Edward, "Other than that I don't think there is anything left to say. Apart from good luck." Applauses broke out from around the circle as Carlisle sat down.

* * *

**Read and review?:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This one is REALLY REALLY short but the next one will be up in a few hours or so, probably sooner. This is just an introduction to, in my opinion, the best chapter so far. Please review so I know what the response to this is. There have been so many views and vistors, but very few have favourited or followed or reviewed, it's making me wonder if anyone really likes this story, I think it's my best one.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own Eden Swan, nothing and no one else.**

* * *

I was woken up by Alice barging in the room demanding that I had a suitable 'battle outfit', I didn't understand most of what she was wittering to herself so I just nodded and smiled. Eventually she did squeal with delight and dropped a vest top and leggings on my bed. I had to remind her that I was actually going to fight and there was a chance that some of these clothes could get ruined but she waved me off.

"Clothes should be for one use only. Now shoes," She turned and charged back into the huge walk in wardrobe as Jacob and Ahiga stretched beside me. Jake threw me a questioning look but I just shrugged my shoulders, who knew what Alice was doing, but by the sounds she was making, I would say she was destroying the whole closet. Another squeal of delight, "Here!" She handed me six inch heels. Jacob laughed as my mouth fell open.

"Alice please tell me this is a joke?" Her eyebrows furrowed, "Not everybody has perfect balance." A metaphorical light bulb went off in her mind.

"Oh yeah, you are Eden's sister," She laughed quietly handing me a pair of sneakers and I am sure I could hear chuckles coming from down stairs.

All in all, to say there was a major battle going on in less than three hours, the house was pretty relaxed. As Jake, Ahiga and I walked onto the bottom floor, Emmett was sat playing video games with Jasper, Esme was in the kitchen making breakfast, Carlisle was sat at the computer and talking on the phone at the same time, Rosalie was reading some magazine and Alice was constantly checking her visions to make sure the timing was right. I was about to ask where Edward and Eden were when Alice must've 'seen' me ask.

"They've set off for the camping spot remember?" I looked up at the huge clock on the wall which told me they had left half an hour ago. Suddenly the nerves kicked in. _What if I didn't make it through the fight? I would never see my sister again; I had only just gotten her._ I worried to myself and saw Jasper look over in curiosity. I waved him off and went into the kitchen where delicious smells were coming from.

My stomach growled in appreciation as Esme served Jake and I with the pancakes she had just made, giving me far too many again, but I just thanked her and gave the extras to Jacob.

"What time are we taking 'Iga to your dads?" I asked him when we were finished, plates washed up and put away.

"Whenever." He looked back at the clock, "We have two and a half hours left so as long as it's no longer than an hour and a half in case we're off on the timing," I head Alice snort and Jacob laughed lightly.

"I'm just going to take 'Iga out for something to eat,"

"Are you sure dear? I could make something?" Esme headed to the kitchen but I stopped her.

"Honest it's fine, I think he likes hunting." I smiled.

"He's not the only one," I turned to see a huge grin taking up residency on Emmett's face. I shook my head and headed out to the forest, Ahiga following my every footstep.

I was stood at the edge of the forest waiting for Ahiga to return when I heard the front door open and familiar footsteps near me.

"I'm not sure whether I should bring it up, 'cause it seems like I'm forgiven but about last night…" he trailed off.

"I don't want to talk about it Jacob." _If we made it through today, then we would talk about it_. I didn't add the last bit; Jake didn't need any more ammunition for me to stay at home. From the tone of my voice, I would've thought Jacob would've dropped it, but of course, he has to prove me wrong.

"Bella, if anything happened… I need to know that you forgive me. I know it was stupid, but you have to understand, what would you've done in my position?"

"I would've been the bigger man Jacob." He sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"I suppose, but Bella, I really am, truly sorry."

It was my turn to sigh, "It's not me who needs your apology."

"I know, and I'll apologise to Jasper soon, but I need you to forgive me anyway." He fell to his knees in front of me and stared up into my eyes; not that he had to look up much.

I was interrupted by Ahiga who had returned with his meal. As always he dropped it at my feet and it nudged it back to him. He immediately set about devouring the rather large rabbit.

"Come on," I said looking towards the house, "Jake, you know that I forgive you." I reached up and lightly pressed my lips against his. He responded instantly, eagerly, pressing his lips hard onto mine. But he pulled back almost instantaneously with a worried look on his face. Practically straight after, a piercing howl ripped through the air. Jacob's face paled.

"Jake, what's happening?" But he was already racing away to the forest phasing before he was in the shades, his shredded clothes decorating the back lawn.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**So here it is. My favourite chapter so far! hope you all think the same. I know hardly anyone will read this but if you have thank you so much, please can you let me know in someway what you think of it? **

**I only own Eden Swan, nothing and no one else.**

* * *

"Bella we have to go." Carlisle's voice startled me; I turned and saw all of the Cullens outside, ready to fight. I spun around and faintly could make out Jacob's wolf in between the trees. A painful howl escaped his lips; so painful that I thought it would knock me to my knees. Esme caught me as I stumbled forward; my head still twisted around looking at Jacob's pained expression, as if he was asking me a question. I nodded quickly and he shot off.

"I have to take 'Iga," I was on auto pilot. I couldn't bring myself to believe that I would be in a vampire army war in a few minutes.

"Leave him in our house dear, we'll lock up." Esme hurried me inside. Ahiga ran in front, comfortable enough with his surroundings to now feel at home. I quickly peeked my head out of the window to see everyone was gone except Esme who was waiting for me to carry me to the fight.

Ahiga spun around and sat in front of my feat expectedly. I sank to the floor and wrapped my arms around him. _This couldn't… no, this __**wouldn't**__ be the last time I saw him._ I told myself repeatedly. My tears fell onto his fur before I heard Esme clear her throat, obviously reminding me of the little time we had. I sighed and pulled myself away from him; more tears fell as I walked away and shut the front door behind me, wondering if I would ever see my best friend again.

What seemed like no time at all I was in Esme's arms and headed to the battle field. I could hear all of the screams before I could see anything. Angered screams and painful cries. I had to listen hard for my human ears to distinguish the difference.

We arrived to see limbs lying around, lots of them, far too many for there just to have been seventeen, maybe in body parts, but there were still many fighting. _Too many_. The pessimistic part of my brain told me. I silenced it with a slight slap to the temple, sure I may have looked very strange slapping myself, but hey, everyone else was busy, no one could see.

As soon as I was out of Esme's arms, what seemed like every newborn stopped and sniffed the air, before charging for me. Jacob ran in front of me as did the Cullens as the other wolves herded them from behind, but of course, nothing could be that easy. A new set of newborns charged from behind us, turning the tables, we were no longer doing the herding; _we_ were being herded. It could've only been one second but it felt like hours, waiting for them, ready for them to collide with our wall of soldiers. Eventually when they did, we were all ready, even me with my slow human reflexes. My practicing had done me good and I had managed to throw fire at two newborns before I realised it, they caught fire as soon as the flames touched their skin and purple smoke rose to the skies, they did however, quickly see what I could do. Jasper had told me that newborns were wild, unruly, untamed, but these seemed strategic. I could practically see their plans change in their minds, this was something we hadn't been expecting, I thought they would just charge at us and we could kill them as they struggled to control their thirst, but these newborns had been trained by someone with experience. I gulped as I realised what the new plan was, kill the biggest threat. And guess who was the biggest threat? _Me._

I could feel the fear coming from Jacob, he was supposed to be in front of me protecting me, granted he was, but what we didn't count on was attacks circling us. My fire balls started to come to me thick and fast and I was quickly shooting them out left right and centre, missing more times than I would've cared too when the newborns caught sight of the fire that was coming their way. Smoke climbed up to the clouds, not just purple smoke, the few times when I had missed, I had accidentally hit a tree or something but it didn't worry me, I could easily put them out when I was done.

I was backed up so far that I could feel Jacob's fur on my back; it was both a help and a hindrance. A help because I felt more comfortable, more secure and a hindrance because I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was touching me. My back was pulsing with electricity when something caught my attention. A bright orange flame, but not fire, no, this was a vampire. Victoria. She caught my gaze and smiled sadistically before shooting towards the mountain where my sister was. Whilst I was preoccupied however, a newborns had noticed and charged into me. I could feel my bones breaking and I knew I didn't have a chance in a strength competition with a vampire let alone a newborn. I set him alight with my mind but before I could regain my composure, another was on top of me, I closed my eyes as I lay, waiting for the bite that never came. Carefully opening one eye at a time I looked around to see Jacob chewing the vampire that had just been sat on me to pieces. I flashed him a grateful smile and turned my attention towards my new problem.

_EDWARD?! _I screamed in my mind, all I could do was pray that he could hear me. Or could I?

"EDWARD?!" I screamed toward Jacob's ear, he flinched slightly at my volume at his sensitive ears but didn't move away, "EDWARD VICTORIA IS COMING! SHE'S NOT HERE; SHE'S HEADING UP THE MOUNTAIN!" Now officially, I had done all I could at this present moment in time. I prayed that Seth had heard me through the wolves' telepathy and Edward had heard me through Seth as I fought the newbie vamps away.

In a momentary break I twisted my head to look at the mountain. It was a straight cliff up but I could just about make out an orange dot climbing up the side. I prayed again that Edward received my message.

More vampires came at me.

I was getting pretty good at my power by now, maybe it was one of those things that you needed motivation to do it properly. And boy did I have plenty of motivation.

Everyone seemed to have their own little battles going on so when I set a light the few that were charging at me, I looked around, searching for one person in particular, or one _wolf_ in particular. _Jacob._ I found him in the centre of a vampire sandwich, there were vampires attacking him from all sides, and no one had enough free time to help him. _No one but me_. I thought. I knew he would kill me for it, but at least he _would _be able to kill me if I helped him stay alive. I threw fire at the two who weren't holding on to Jacob, I didn't want or need him to catch fire too but after I'd done that I was at a loss at what to do. I didn't have super strength to throw them off him. I couldn't charge at them with the super speed that everyone else had. But I needed to do something. My mind flashed back to our training session when Jasper tried to attack me, and I had influenced the trees to use their branches to capture him, sure, it didn't hold him for long but it would give Jacob the vital few seconds he needed to get back on top of the situation.

I focused on the nearby trees, the ones with the longest branches, and somehow was still able to throw fire at the vampires who were trying to assault me. It felt like days but I noticed the trees were slowly starting to listen. I glanced between Jacob and the branches above him a lot. He was losing and losing quickly. The branches were reaching down to him and I envisioned myself grabbing the vampires off him, the branches as my hands. Jake looked up slightly dazed and confused and then looked at me for, just a second, with understanding in his eyes. He launched at the only remaining vampire who was attacking him before the two I was holding in the branches broke free, landing feet away from him. I watched as they stalked toward him, slowly, like they were playing with their food. Anger built up inside me. It burned me. I glared at their backs and suddenly they were engulfed by flames.

I had been so caught up in Jacob's own fight that I hadn't realised that almost everyone was finishing up theirs. Only a few newborns remained, but they were quickly taken care of, par one girl who hid behind Carlisle. She looked no older than fifteen and petrified, not to mention starving, her eyes burned holes in me as she glared at me with hungry eyes.

My attention was taken away from the girl when Jacob trotted up beside me, rubbing his head on my arm. We were stood on the edge of the field, searching for any more attackers, there wasn't any. We both sighed a sigh of relief as I lay my head on Jacob's warm body; I couldn't believe that we had done it_. _I felt a grin find its way to my face.

"Edward and Eden will be here soon," Alice skipped over, "along with Seth." She told the wolves but they probably already knew that. I gasped as I remembered Victoria.

"I ended her." Edward said answering my thoughts as he walked over to us, hand in hand with Eden. Seth ran down over to the pack and nuzzled with his sister, I smiled slightly at the sight. Eden ran over and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She whispered into my ear.

"You too."

"All of you. Thank you so much, you risked your lives for us." She turned and spoke to everyone surrounding us. She was pulled over to the rest of the Cullens and enveloped in a huge hug; it was clear how much they all loved her, even Rosalie. Edward snorted in response to my thoughts. I pulled a face at him and returned to resting my head on Jacob's rib cage. I could heart his heart beat everyone was so quiet.

Emmett was just about to speak up when I felt teeth sink into my neck as my face paled, realising we hadn't killed them all. I felt the vampire being torn off me but the damage was down. The last thing I remembered was Jacob's petrified face as I fell to the floor.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW?:)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I left it on a huge cliffy, so here you go! **

**I own Eden Swan nothing and no one else.**

* * *

I could hear growling. Strong, furious growling. I could hear the metallic clash as a vampire was ripped into tiny pieces. I didn't know who was doing the ripping, I couldn't see behind me. I couldn't see anything other than Jacob's terrified face in a sea of faces. People were all around me as I writhed in pain on the forest floor. The fire inside me, getting stronger and hotter, bigger and more uncontrollable. Now that I thought about it, it was all I could think about. I zeroed in on Jacob's perfect face to attempt to keep my screams internal. I needed him to know that I was ok. Or at least think I was ok…

_Edward!_ I grunted between my inner screams, _You have to tell him_… I trailed off, not being able to concentrate enough to even think straight, _tell him I'm ok, please! _I didn't see him nod or make any other movement, or even hear him if he did as I asked. All I could think of was the burning. It had reached my head now. Surrounding me. Pushing me further into the maze that my paralyzed body.

I vaguely heard Jacob at my side, the only voice I wanted to hear, the only voice I needed to hear right now, "Bella. You're gonna be ok. I promise, you'll be ok." He whispered in my ear. I could feel the drops of wetness on my cheeks; it registered with me he was crying. I didn't want him to cry.

_No!_

"She said what?" He sounded shocked, "You can hear her?" I gasped internally and then winced, even the metaphorical gasps hurt every inch of my being. _Edward? Did you tell him I'm ok? _"I have to what?" Jacob sounded lost, "Bella honey," he turned to me shaking my shoulder slightly, I couldn't even tell him to stop, then suddenly he did. I thanked Edward in my mind, "I know you can hear me. Edward says he can hear you. I promise you Bella, I'm gonna make this stop." I felt his lips touch my forehead, releasing a new set of flames.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw my arms around and thrash my legs, but I settled for occasionally jerking. I knew that this pain would be nothing compared to Jacob's if he knew how much I was hurting right now.

Seconds felt like hours.

Eventually I stopped fighting and gave into the flames. A welcomed relief from the fire in my mind.

The clock ticked away. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. My mind screamed at me, groaning in pain. I felt vibrations in my throat and realised I groaned out loud.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" Jacobs husky voice was weighed down by layers upon layers of worry. I couldn't find my voice. I tried finding it. I searched all over my body. From the tips of my toes to the top of my head, but it was nowhere. Another thing was my eyes wouldn't open. Another thing was my body wouldn't move. I began to panic.

Sniffs were heard from my right and I longed to turn and look at my wolf. I recognised those sniffs anywhere; Ahiga. I hoped he hadn't torn the house to pieces in his desperate attempt to find me. I took comfort in the fact that I was with him now, he would no longer worry, granted I couldn't talk to him or do anything else for that matter, but my presence alone had always calmed him. I felt the quilt pull a little next to my hip and knew he had rested his head next to me.

"Bella? Are you there?" Jacob began, "Edward?" He spoke a little louder, and then seconds later I felt another presence in the room. I heard Ahiga growl lowly, no doubt at the surprise of Edward appearance, "Can you hear her?" I waited for Edwards response. In my mind I was screaming at him. But I heard nothing, "Bella baby, I'm right here. You're going to be ok." I felt Jacob grab my hand lightly and his aura came closer to me. It was as if Edward had told him that he could hear me. A few seconds passed and Jacob spoke again, "He did tell me honey. Apparently you can only hear my voice." I didn't need to look to know that a bittersweet smile would've taken its place on Jake's face. _Well this could be an inconvenience._ I sighed to myself. I once again searched my entire body for my voice but I couldn't find it, I just went further and further into the maze that was my body.

I'm not sure how it took so long, but I internally gasped as I realized something. _The burning has gone_.

I wasn't sure if Edward heard me or not, and seeing as though I couldn't hear his voice, I couldn't know for sure that he did or didn't.

I heard feet shuffling and knew who it was straight away. No vampire or shapeshifter stumbled up the stairs like my sister. I listened closely and found that I could hear mumbles, not enough to make out words but I could hear my sister's voice. I felt like someone who had pressed their ear up against a door to listen in on someone's conversation, only difference being that my body was the metaphorical door. I chuckled bitterly at myself. And then the familiar vibrations at my throat started.

"Bella!" I couldn't work out whether Jacob was about to have a panic attack or whether he was just really excited. A few bursts of laughter escaped my lips and then I was silenced once more. I'm sure to the outsider I looked like a right weirdo, groaning and laughing whilst lying still on what felt like a very hard bed, with my eyes closed. I sighed internally, _oh well, not like I can do anything about it_.

A part of my brain was staggered; I couldn't believe how well I was taking practically being in a coma.

I heard a small whine and felt a tongue on my right hand. _Ahiga._ I smiled to myself. My loyal companion who I had relied on for so many years. My faithful companion who had protected me so many times by now, I had forgotten how many times my number would've been up if he hadn't been there. A familiar howl let rip from his lips. I knew that howl. It was the same howl that he kept howling for the first few weeks when my parents died. Every night for fourteen nights in a row, just before we went to sleep. His howl would break the eerie silence and pierce the night sky, then he would return and lie down beside me. The bed pushed down a little to the right and then a weight was climbing over me. I knew Ahiga had jumped up onto the bed and was pleasantly surprised that no one had ordered him down. Especially Jake.

Oh Jacob. It hadn't even been that long but I missed seeing his perfect face. The way his eyes squished together when he couldn't understand something to the undeniably sexy glare he could muster when his anger took over. I smiled at myself and wondered if my body was smiling too, surely then Jacob would know that I was thinking of him.

I heard a chuckle, "Thinking of me are you there Bells?"

_Traitor!_ I screamed at Edward in my mind. I knew he would be laughing but I couldn't hear him anyway. _And don't you dare laugh!_ I don't know why I said it; it would probably just make him laugh harder.

"Bella, what are you thinking about? I think I'm going to have to give Eddie here a brown paper bag soon." Jacob teased, his voice still broken.

_You complete traitor! I mean why do that? That's rude, private thoughts remember? Pri-vate. No one else is supposed to know._ I tried to be angry, I really did, but truth be told, I was incredibly glad Edward was here so I at least had some way to communicate with Jake and everyone else.

I noticed that the comforting warmth of Jacob's skin had disappeared from my hand, "Bells. I just have to check in with the pack. I'm just going outside. If you need anything just scream at Edward and he'll get me." I nodded but then remembered that he couldn't see my inner head bobbing. I relied on Edward once more to pass along the message, hopefully this time without adding any extra notes on.

I knew it as soon as Jacob left the room. It felt colder somehow, and I didn't just mean the temperature. Jacob could like up a room by just walking in it, when he left it, he left it dark and dinghy. I counted tick-tock's of the clock until I heard his unusually graceful feet coming up the stairs and towards the room I was in.

A howl ripped through the air outside and I heard Jacob turn around.

_NO! JACOB DON'T LEAVE ME! _ I didn't know what happened, all I knew was that he couldn't leave me right now. He couldn't leave the house.

I heard and felt Ahiga jump down from the bed and galloping down the stairs.

"Bella? I'm right here…" Jacobs voice neared me and I welcomed it with open arms, relishing in it. His hand touched mine and immediately I was awake. I shot up out of my horizontal position, eyes wide open, breathing heavy.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW?:)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another! I dont really quite know if I should keep going with this story, not that many people are giving me feedback/ constructive crit. For those of you who are, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**I own Eden Swan, nothing and no one else.**

* * *

"Bella?" Jacobs voice was hesitant as was his movements. My head shot around to look at him and saw his hands were held out in front of him, he very cautiously stepped towards me, "Bella?" His eyes told me that he didn't believe what he saw. He very carefully took another step forwards then engulfed me in a bear hug. Shock took over me for a second before I reciprocated. I needed this man like I needed air, and it was clear by the strained, tired look on his face, he felt the same about me, "Oh my god Bella, I thought I lost you."

I tried to speak but my body wouldn't allow me, instead something rose up my throat that wasn't a word. I threw myself over the side of the bed and threw up repeatedly. I kept my eyes closed, careful not to look at the remains of my stomach contents but could feel a few more presences in the room. Ahiga was one of them.

More of the contents of my stomach arrived, along with blood. A lot of blood. The more I threw up, the worse it was getting.

"Bella, I need you to lean back on the bed for me," Carlisle's voice was calm and efficient; he was in doctor mode. I tried to lie back down but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was back over the side of the bed, more blood coming up. This blood was different though. It was thick; like really thick, instead of the runny liquid we're all used to. Another difference was that I could see out of the corner of my eye Jasper was stood at the doorway with Alice in his arms. _How is he just standing there when he tried to kill me yesterday because of less blood than this?_ My mind questioned me. I looked up and all of the vampires in the room were acting like the blood was not a problem for them. None of their eyes even darken the tiniest bit.

By now I had thrown up so many times, I thought my head was going to explode. What felt like a repetitive frying pan was hitting the back of my head constantly, I jolted forward so many times; I had to touch my head to make sure nothing was actually there. There wasn't.

I tried once again to lie back on the bed and this time managed. Black fog was heading towards me at an alarming rate. It covered my sight, leaving me blinded. It entered my ears, leaving me deaf. Even to Ahiga. Even to Jacob. I cried out as my soul retreated back to the depths of the empty shell of my body.

My eyes fluttered open and then closed again. I did everything I could apart from using my fingers to pry them open.

"Bells? Can you hear me? I'm right hear Bella. I love you so much." I heard Jacob whisper from my right. I longed to reach out to him, to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his beautiful face. _I __need__ to do this_. I yelled at myself. Absolutely furious that my eyes wouldn't any more than a few millimetres. My eyelashes had intertwined themselves together, knotting themselves literally before my eyes, "Bella. I know you can do this. Please baby, just open your eyes." More tears dropped onto my hand that was currently in his.

It was the motivation I needed. I fought with my eyes for a few seconds longer, then finally they opened fully.

"Jacob?" My voice was hoarse, it hurt to speak but I had to talk to him. I saw out of the corner of my eye Ahiga's ears perk up but my attention was on Jake. His head shot up as his eyes bore into mine.

"Bella?" His tears were coming thick and fast. His face was red, his eyes rimmed with red circles, lines ran down his face where his tears had ran. I nodded quickly, earning myself a head rush.

He threw himself at me and wrapped his arms around my body, his tears soaking my thin t-shirt. Suddenly the room was full, but I didn't care. I didn't move from Jacob's arms until I heard my other favourite wolf stir. Keeping one arm around Jake, I turned slightly and saw Ahiga sat on my bed with me, wagging his tail as he pushed his face into mine. Jake picked him up with one arm, so he was slightly higher and then he attacked me with kisses. I laughed and playfully pushed him away. He pushed me right back into a lying position on the bed. Gradually, 'Iga calmed down and Jacob wrapped his arms around me again. This time picking me up off the make shift hospital bed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he buried his face in my hair.

"I thought I wasn't going to get you back," His tears had stopped but his voice cracked, threatening to spill them back over.

"I'll always come back to you Jake." I whispered into his neck, he shivered slightly as my breath touched his skin.

"Your wolves have never left your side." I heard a small voice say from behind me. _Eden_.

Jacob placed me back onto my feet lightly and I ran over to her, she met me halfway and embraced me like there was no tomorrow. I felt her tears drip onto my shoulder as I shushed her lightly.

"I thought you were gone Bella,"

"Why does everybody think I would leave them? You can't get rid of me that easy." I heard a few chuckles from around the room.

I was passed from person to person until I was back in Jacobs arms, sitting on the side of the bed with 'Iga on my other side. Eden sat in front of me in the armchair with Edward. Then I remembered.

"Thank you so much," I looked at Edward, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't've been able to communicate with anyone for the past few hours." I smiled lightly as a confused expression crept onto his face.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob's husky voice, "You've been like that for three weeks," _What?!_

"Three, three w-weeks?" I choked out. Jake nodded solemnly. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I threw my arms around him, holding his head close to my body, never wanting to let go. I didn't think he'd mind.

"What are you apologising for Bells?"

"For worrying you, you must've been terrified." I whispered gently into his hair. I felt him laugh gently.

"Bella, all I care about right now is the fact that you're here and you're ok."

I teased him, "And our son?" I pointed to Ahiga who shoved his head in my hand as a response. Jacob laughed.

"And our son."

There was a light knock at the door, "Bella?" I recognised Carlisle's voice before I saw him, "I would like to just run a few tests if that's ok. Just your vitals for now." I smiled and nodded. Jake growled lightly before sighing and releasing me from his grasp.

"Well Bella, your vitals are all good." Carlisle smiled when he finished, "Just take it easy for a few days." He said to me then turned to Jacob, "Make sure she doesn't do anything too strenuous." Jacob nodded sharply, I sighed, he was clearly going to take this 'thing' or whatever it was, very seriously.

"Bella I have to say, in my three hundred and seventy years, I have never quite seen anything like it…" Carlisle started, I furrowed my eyebrows together, wondering what the hell he was talking about, he must've caught my drift as he continued, "Your body rejected the venom. That's why you were vomiting so badly earlier, it was your body's way of getting rid of the venom from your system."

"So I'm still human?" I gasped and saw Jacob's huge grin out of the corner of my eye.

Carlisle nodded, clearly he could tell my relief at the information, "You're still human." He said before leaving the room.

"So Bella…" Emmett came in, a shit eating grin on his face, and rubbing his hands together, "that wolf. It's really something…" I couldn't tell which came first, Emmett's sentence or Jacob's snarl but Jake growled loudly silencing him. Their reaction only made me all the more curious as to what Emmett meant. I furrowed my eyebrows together, my mind skimming over the memories of Ahiga that Emmett would know about. Sure, he had saved me countless times from bears and lions etc, but I got the feeling that wasn't what he was talking about, "Oh shit. You didn't tell her?" Emmett's hand flew up to his mouth as he spoke about me as if I wasn't there, "Sorry man." He patted Jacob's shoulder but Jake just shrugged him off angrily.

"Tell me what?" Jacob sighed and glared at Emmett before turning to me.

"It's not important Bells. You just need to concentrate on getting better."

"Jacob don't lie to me. Something happened with Ahiga and I want to know." At that moment 'Iga chose to jump off the bed and trot out of the room.

"Bella, I'll tell you later, you just need to recover first."

"Don't tell me what I need to do Jake. What happened with Ahiga?" I climbed off the bed and stalked towards him, my anger flaring, "Tell me Jacob I have the right to know." I saw him look past me to the door way and sigh.

"This," He said holding his hand out towards the door.

I spun around to see a stranger stood there. He was quite tall, around 6ft, and his muscles were rivalling Jacob's, like Jacob's usual attire, he only wore cut-off jeans. He looked very hesitant as he stepped cautiously forwards toward me. The man opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again.

"Who is this?" I felt rude talking about him as if he wasn't there but I could see that he wasn't comfortable talking.

"This is Ahiga."

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW?:)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the response to the last two chapters! :D, it's been great! Here's another! I really love all of my readers, you are all amazing!**

**I own Eden Swan, nothing and no one else.**

* * *

"I-I'm sorry?" I finally managed to choke out, "He's a-a shapeshifter like you?" I'm not going to lie; I was quite disheartened that my wolf had turned out to be a man faking it the whole time.

I saw Jake scrunch up his face, "Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"No, he _is_ a shapeshifter, just not like me." I walked over to 'Iga slowly, as if he would disappear with any quick movements.

"Then what are you like?" I finally spoke to him.

"Bells…" Jacob trailed off from behind me. Ahiga's human eyebrows furrowed in a confused expression, like he had no idea what I had just said, "He can't understand you." I swung around to face Jake, my own confused expression finding its way to my face, "It's a really long story." I turned back to Ahiga but he was gone. I ran toward the door to see him coming back in his wolf form.

"I've got time." I said stubbornly, folding my arms.

"Can we at least go down stairs? I'm sure Carlisle can explain it a lot better than me." I sighed and stomped down the stairs. Each one of my steps louder than the last.

Carlisle was already waiting for us when we reached the dining room where all of the 'formal' meetings were held.

He smiled at me politely, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"I'm sure I wouldn't if someone would tell me what the hell was going on." I couldn't help it, it just slipped out. My anger was growing by the minute but I manage to shoot an apologetic glance at him. He just smiled in return.

"Well, I think we should start with telling you that Ahiga was the one who saved you. He pulled the newborn off you. He jumped through a glass window after tearing the house apart I might add," he chuckled lightly, "and he ran all the way to the clearing." I gasped and looked at him. He was sat by my feet staring up at me like he always had done, but I couldn't stop picturing the man that had stood before me a few minutes earlier, "Now I heard Jacob say he is not the same as Ahiga. This is true because Jacob is a man who turns into a wolf; Ahiga is a wolf who turns into a man." He paused there when my mouth hit the floor. _What the hell?_ I looked back at him. His eyes looked the same as they always had; protective and courageous. "I'm not sure why he does it or even how for that matter." Carlisle continued as Ahiga pushed his head under my hand.

"Jacob said he can't understand us?"

"Yes, just as Jacob cannot understand wolves, 'Iga cannot understand humans." For the first time I took my eyes off my wolf to look around the room. It had filled whilst Carlisle had filled me in.

"Told you he was something," Emmett laughed from the corner, I didn't look at him. My eyes fell on Jacob, Carlisle and then back on Ahiga. I lifted my hand and stroked the hair on the top of his head; he closed his eyes and pushed his head up towards my fingers.

"You really are," I leaned over a kissed his head lightly, curling his fur around my fingers, "But Carlisle, how did he pull a vampire off me? And a newborn nonetheless!" I gasped quickly remembering.

"Well I have a theory. Jacob is a lot stronger now, as are all of the other shapeshifters, because they are exactly that; shapeshifters. I think the same thing has occurred to Ahiga." I nodded my head slowly. Never taking my eyes off Ahiga. To say he couldn't understand a word we were saying, he was certainly acting like he did. Suddenly a soft laugh escaped my lips.

"What?" Jacob asked, bouncing me on his knees as if I was a child.

"I just remembered, I always used to say that 'Iga thinks he's human." I chuckled again and this time others joined me.

"Bells, can I talk to you?" Jacob stood up and I slid off his knee, then led me to the door. Ahiga got up and followed. Once we were out of the house and what I assumed to be a safe enough distance so that the others couldn't hear us talking, he stopped and spun around, "Ok, so, I uh, have something for you," He fished in his pocket and pulled out a ring, I gasped and stepped back cautiously, I loved this man with all my heart, but I wasn't ready to marry yet, he seemed to catch my drift, he laughed and explained, "it's not an engagement ring Bella. It's a promise ring. It's kind a tradition in the tribe that the wolves give their imprint a promise ring. They're specially made, it's your birth stone and mine together with tiny russet wolves around the band," he pointed it out. I didn't know what to say. He chuckled at my expression and lifted my hand up to slip it on one of my fingers.

"How did you know it would fit?" was all I could muster.

He laughed again, "When I said specially _made_ I meant that uh, how do I explain this? Um, they're a gift from the spirits. If you're ever going to imprint you find one when you first phase, I found that on my bedside table the night after I phased for the first time. My dad told me what it was and I just kept it waiting for someone to give it too, well you I suppose." He chuckled nervously.

"Thank you," Tears threatened to spill over as I pulled him down and kissed him with everything I had. He responded instantly. His hands stroked down my waist as my pulled lightly at his hair. Our lips fit perfectly together. I felt him slip his tongue against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly, waiting for him to enter. Our tongues danced a complicated dance together which left us both breathless. I only pulled away because I couldn't breathe, but still I wasn't done. I wanted more, "I love it, I love you." I stared at my ring and then at Jacob. He smiled a heartbreakingly gorgeous smile down at me.

As always Ahiga decided that he had enough waiting and interrupted us. He jumped up at me, he was the full height of me when he stood up on his back legs, and pushed me onto the ground. I landed with an 'umph', Carlisle was right, _he's definitely stronger_. I mused to myself, heard a low thud and saw Jake had sat down next to me.

"That's kind of his thing, knocking me over." I laughed lightly as Jacob pulled me into his chest, "Seems it a lot easier for his to do it now, seeing as though he's nearly as strong as you."

As we sat together, I tried to wrap my head around the past four weeks or so, even though technically it was only one week to me.

I had found out about supernatural creatures, found out _I _was a supernatural creature, found out that my soul mate is a supernatural creature, found my twin sister, who's soul mate was also a supernatural creature just a different kind to mine, found out that my twin sister was planning on becoming a different supernatural creature to what she already was, fought in a vampire war, found out that I can't be turned into a vampire, found out that my wolf can turn into a man, and finally I had found my birth father. I felt dizzy just thinking about the huge changes in my life; and even worse when I thought and the short amount of time they had occurred in.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob whispered softly as he played with a strand of my hair.

"Just everything that's happened recently." I felt Jake shake with laughter lightly underneath me.

"They have been eventful,"

"Does it ever stop Jake? Or at least slow down? I don't know if I can't cope with more life or death situations any time soon," I heard Jacob sigh and pull away from me. He turned his head and stared into my eyes.

"I can't promise you a normal life Bella, as much as it kills me to say. But I can promise that I'll so everything in my power to attempt to give you one. Even if it means us running away together, right now. We could run and never look back if that's what you want?" I could tell he was deadly serious. I smiled and lay my head back onto his chest.

"Jacob, I don't want to run away. I just want to know that for a while, we can just be a normal couple," Jacob smiled brightly.

"I promise you for a while we will be a normal couple."

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW?:)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**NEXT! I'm really quite proud of myself for not getting bored of this story, like i normally do. but my obsessive personality has got me writing every night :P. Thank you so much for all of the reviews!**

**I own Eden Swan, nothing and no one else.**

* * *

"Everybody? We have something to say?" Eden and Edward strolled into the living room, arms around each other.

Jacob, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were sat watching the TV. Rose was sat at the dining table, said she 'didn't want to be any closer to the dog than she had to.' And by dog she meant Jacob, not Ahiga. 'Iga was lying at my feet asleep as gentle snores escaped him.

Everyone turned with pointed looks toward the couple. Alice squealed happily, clapping her hands whilst jumping up and leaping on them.

"I'm so excited! Ah! Ok, so I have some ideas, I know you want it on the thirteenth of August, so I have exactly a month to plan it, oh my gosh there are so many things that need to be decided…" She began muttering at vampire speed, leaving Eden and I out of the loop.

Edward shook his head at her as she shot up the stairs, I heard her bedroom door shut only a second after, then he continued, "Bella and I are engaged."

I jumped up squealing, Ahiga jumped up growling and everyone else jumped up clapping. I ran forward and hugged Eden with all my might.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations guys!" I squealed again then stopped short, _oh god. I feel so bad for them. Alice is going to be intolerable for the next month._ Edward burst out laughing and I realised he heard me. I blushed furiously and stepped back so everyone else could get their hugs in. Jacob surprised me by picking Bella up and swirling her around in a very Emmett style bear hug. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I just figured since they mean so much to you I might as well try and make more of an effort to be nice to them," he whispered in my ear, even though we both knew that everyone else par Eden would be able to hear him. Esme caught my eye as her gaze turned from the newly engaged couple to Jacob and I, she lay her hand over her heart and smiled brightly at us.

Ahiga came over and pushed his way between our legs. I laughed as Jacob playfully scolded him.

"Well seeing as though you're making an effort with the Cullens, I think we should go and see your dad and everyone. I feel really bad that I've stolen you from them," I teased but underneath I was serious. I could tell he was about stop me so I continued, "I mean, I don't really want to be hear when Alice brings all of her ideas down and lays them all onto Eden," I joked, it was a good excuse seeing as though it was also true. He laughed lightly and pulled me closer to him, kissing the top of my head softly.

"Ok," He turned to Eden who looked like she was about to have a panic attack, "sorry to love you and leave you, but can we borrow your truck? We're going to go and see the guys," Eden nodded and then had her attention caught on Alice who was shoving a huge book in her face. If she didn't have supernatural strength, there would be no way that Alice could lift it.

Jacob and I escaped quickly and before I knew it, we were passing the 'Welcome to La Push' sign. I started to get nervous. _What would they think of me now? I was the one who was making Jacob stay around vampires._ Jake seemed to notice and squeezed my hand lightly.

"What's up?"

"Just nervous," I said truthfully, I had planned on lying but knew that he would never believe me.

"Why?" A smile played on his lips.

"Just cause the guys and everyone… I'm just afraid that they'll think differently of me," I stared down at our intertwined hands and drew circles on the back of Jacobs'.

"Bells, they're still gonna love you. You're the girl who shoots fire remember?" He joked, trying to ease my mood but I could tell he was nervous about it too. I smiled at him, not trusting my voice to betray me by cracking or something.

The car rolled to a stop outside of the little red cabin that was Jacob's house. I wasn't sure if it was because I'd been spending so much time at the mansion of the Cullens' house, but it somehow seemed smaller. Ahiga jumped off the back of the truck and came around to my door. I opened it to see he was sat waiting for me patiently.

"Do they know?" I gasped when I remembered, "About 'Iga I mean?"

"Oh yeah, you were kind of the last to know," He smiled sheepishly at him. It wasn't as if I could say anything, I was in a coma for three weeks. I nodded and jumped out of the truck onto the ground beneath us. 'Iga jumped up at me wagging his tail. I staggered backwards, leaning against the truck.

"Gonna' have to teach you to stop that with your strength," I told him, believing he could understand me. Jacob laughed as he came around to my side, I realised that I must've looked as silly as Rosalie did when she was talking to him and blushed furiously.

Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door.

When we got inside, Jacob yelled for his dad but no reply came. We searched the house to find that it was empty. Jake sighed and slumped down onto the sofa, it was a worn out old thing but it was clearly comfortable.

"Well this is good. Nice to see all the guys again," He said sarcastically, I giggled quietly and sat down on his knee. It wasn't often at all that we were alone. I quickly jumped up and ran to the back door, opening it for Ahiga, I whistled for him to run ahead and he shot into the forest. I knew that we would only have ten minutes tops so I sprinted back to Jacob and launched myself on him.

He looked adorably confused but when my lips attacked his he seemed to understand. He reciprocated immediately and I felt his tongue glide against my lower lip. I opened my mouth instantly, impatiently, wanting to taste Jacob. My hands ran through his hair, knotting it together as he held my hips. Jake picked me up and turned us around so I was lying on the sofa underneath him. He pushed himself up on his elbow, keeping his weight off me as our tongues danced together. It was new and exciting, and I knew what I wanted. I tugged at Jacob's shirt and he pulled back surprise written all over his face, his eyebrows raised and I knew what he was silently asking me. I nodded my head furiously and pulled his top up further. He didn't take much persuading and helped me with his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it onto the floor. Our lips collided again as I raked my fingers down his perfectly sculpted chest; marvelling at his muscles. I felt him pull lightly at the hem of my t-shirt and I grinned against his mouth, he took it as a sign to continue and pulled it up further. It was just about to come over my head when the front door opened and two boisterous voices followed it.

Jacob growled in frustration and reluctantly pulled me up into a sitting position with him.

"Oh sorry dude, we didn't think you'd be here," Embry seemed quite genuine.

"What's going on…? Oh hey Jake, Bella. You guys having fun? We _sure_ didn't mean to interrupt you." Paul however, did not. Jake growled at him as Embry slapped the back of his head.

"Is Ahiga outside?" Embry continued, ignoring Paul. I nodded confused, "Just cause he's at the back door." I strained my ear to listen and could hear a faint scratching. I sighed and pushed myself off the sofa, which was just as comfortable as I had predicted.

Embry was right, 'Iga was stood at the back door with a huge rabbit in his mouth. I nudged it towards him and he attacked it once more. He looked like he had never been fed. I felt Jacob come up behind me.

"He hasn't fed properly for the whole time you were out. He wouldn't leave you. Esme tried making him something, he ate it a little but not enough, Emmett even brought him a whole freakin' deer back, but he wouldn't budge. Esme was pretty pissed at Emmett 'cause he dragged this huge doe up the stairs and the blood went everywhere." He shuddered lightly and wrapped his arms around me from behind and I watched Ahiga as he finished his rabbit already.

"I was just thinking her was acting like he had never been fed before," Ahiga looked up to me and I knew what he wanted. I whistled at him and threw my hand towards the forest again as he charged back into the shade of the trees, "He should be able to go around two weeks with little food, he has before, but he's never gone three weeks before. No wonder he's lost weight." I leaned back and rested my head on Jacobs shoulder.

"So," A voice interrupted our little piece of heaven, "what're you guys doing today? Want to hang out with us? We're all going over to Sam's now, we just had to see Billy first, but I guess he's not here, and if he is? You guys were doing very inappropriate things earlier." Jacob picked up the nearest thing to him and threw it off Paul. It turned out to be a hammer, how convenient? It hit Paul straight on the nose and even my human ears heard the crack. Paul yelled in pain, "Ah! Dude what the hell?!"

"You were getting on my nerves," Jacob didn't even look at him; he just buried his head in my hair. I peeked by him and saw the blood that was pouring out of his nose. Embry didn't look too bothered either as he rushed off to the bathroom before his vest top became a blood red vest top; literally.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW?:)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I have a feeling that this story is going to be a long one. I have SO many ideas!**

**I own Eden Swan, nothing and no one else.**

* * *

Paul had come back from the bathroom with a fixed nose. He had to crack it back into place before his super speed healing kicked in.

Jake and I agreed to go to Sam's house with them as soon as Ahiga came back which turned out to be very quickly. 'Iga was stood in front of me with another rabbit hanging from his mouth; he dropped it in front of my feet and looked at me expectedly.

"You can eat that in the back of the truck on the way there," Jacob said picking it up, Ahiga growled at him touching his food but allowed him to take it away anyway. He followed Jake keeping his eyes on the rabbit in Jacob's hands. I shuddered softly.

"You can wash your hands before you touch me again!" I yelled after him as Paul and Embry laughed, "You guys want a ride over? We have Eden's truck…"

"Oh the vampire girl?" Paul said at the same time as Embry said, "Sure thanks,".

There was no room in the cab for them both so we kicked them both into the truck bed with Ahiga; I could hear Paul's grumbles the whole ride there and wondered how Embry had managed to keep his hands to himself and not push him over the edge and out of the truck.

The ride to Sam's house wasn't too long, mostly it was through what seemed like specially carved out tracks through the forest. I laughed internally as I realised that they were specially carved out tracks, probably made by the immature werewolves of La Push running into trees at full speed.

"Hey, my dad's here I can smell him," Jake squeezed my hand, "he might know some legends that could help explain about Ahiga." He explained. As soon as 'Iga heard his name, he leapt out from the truck bed, nearly taking out Pauls legs as he shot past him and sat at my door. I opened it slowly, wary of him jumping up at me and knocking me into the truck, again. There was no point in being wary, he knocked me into the truck anyway. I whistled sharply and he was down in front of me straight away, lying on his belly, looking up at me for instructions. I whistled again and he shot ahead of us towards the forest surrounding the house.

Jacob came around and wrapped his arm around my waist, "You ready?" I nodded and leant my head against the side of his muscular chest.

"Bella! I was wondering when we would see you again. How are you?" Emily rushed forwards when we reached the house and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?" I smiled back but was interrupted by growls coming from my left hand side, I knew immediately that Ahiga was there. Sam hurried forwards to growl himself at my wolf, standing up for his imprint, but this only provoked Ahiga more, he wasn't the type to stand down.

"Hey!" I scolded sharply at 'Iga. He stopped instantly and looked up at me with sorry eyes, "Don't give me that look," I whistled and pointed towards the forest. He slowly turned and headed for the trees, looking like a petulant child. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him, considering that he's a wolf, "Sorry about that." I quickly apologized but Emily just waved me off and smiled. Ahiga hadn't done me any favours, as if I wasn't nervous enough already, he had to just go and practically try to attack the Alpha's imprint. _Great_.

I sat down on Jacob's knee at the table and could see out of the door that Ahiga was pacing back and forth at the edge of the woods. _I wonder what his problem is?_ Every now and then his ears would prick up and he would stare off into the darkness of the trees, then he would return to pacing.

"So Bella, I heard you got a pretty amazing wolf," Billy rolled himself over to the table, I smiled at him and nodded, "I was talking with Old Quil and Sue Clearwater about him, seeing if they know any legends that we have about it and there is one." My ears pricked much like Ahiga's had been doing when he said this, "According to the legend, hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of years ago, there was a shapeshifter who shifted and decided not to shift back. He stayed as a wolf for the rest of his life, however by the end of his life, he wasn't human anymore, technically he still could've been, but he had lived so long as a wolf, that he had given over to his instincts and his mind had become a wolf's mind," he paused, "Now I know that Ahiga is a Mexican Gray Wolf so there is a very very slim chance that he would be a descendent of the shifter, but I believe that he is. He was found in Arizona, correct? But some wolves choose to migrate, and the council leaders and I believe that he is in fact a descendent of the very first shapeshifter of La Push who turned into a full blown wolf." I didn't even know how to respond. Did I say 'thanks' or what? Was I supposed to be pleased that they had figured out Ahiga's story? I don't know.

A few minutes had passed and I still hadn't answered. I opened my mouth to make some attempt at any kind of word my brain could come up with, but I was stopped by an ear piercing howl that racked the air. The wolves all looked at each other, I could tell they didn't recognise the howl but I did. _Ahiga._ I rushed to the door to see him snarling to the trees, I couldn't see anything but apparently the guys could, if judging by their shakes and growls was anything to go by.

"W-What's going on?"

"Bella get inside." Jacob ordered, I had never heard him use that tone of voice before and I could tell the others hadn't as they briefly paused to gawp at him, then returned to glaring at the forest.

"No Jacob, tell me what's going on. Ahiga!" I whistled for him and he turned instantly and sprinted for me. When he reached me, he stood in front of me and spun around still snarling into the darkness. A few of the guys had separated from the group and exploded into their wolf form.

"Bella, you have to go inside. Just this once, please listen to me and do as I say." I could tell Jacob was close to phasing, his shakes were really bad.

"Bella, come on inside." I heard Emily whisper from behind me but I waved her off, I wanted to know what was going on.

"Really Bella, you should go inside. You do smell quite… delectable." A musical voice spoke as he walked from the shadows. I frowned, not recognising the voice or the man. He was around 6'1 with long skinny arms and long skinny legs; his hair was a mullet brown mop that looked like a wig. His features although perfect, looked just wrong. All in all, he was the ugliest vampire I have ever seen, what I didn't fail to notice was the colour of his eyes, _red._ He must've noticed my confused expression as he continued, "You do not know me Bella, but I know your sister. And her mate. And his family. I have to say I didn't think it would be this easy." I racked my brain trying to figure out what he was talking about but came up with nothing, he continued in a voice so soft I had a hard time hearing him over the growls of the shapeshifters, Ahiga included, "Let me explain shall I? James, Laurent and Victoria; my coven, your sister's perfect little family killed them. One by one." His tone was starting to become sadistic and I couldn't help myself.

"If they did I'm sure they had a damn good reason for it." I snarled back in the most malicious tone I could muster, I saw a few of the wolves ears flick back, clearly they couldn't believe I was talking to this creep.

"All they wanted was your poor insignificant sister. To taste her. To feed from her. To kill her," The wolves growls were almost overwhelming, "But now they can't and I must avenge them. First I have decided to start off her pain by killing everyone she loves, beginning with you." I saw Jacob step even further in front of me, a clear show of dominance and protection. The vampire laughed. "You really think that your pathetic guard dogs can stop me? I was trained in the newborn wars time, my leader won every against every other army except one. I trained the newborns. I killed them when the time was over. I have killed more newborn vampires than you have had hot dinners. Do you _really_ think these _dogs_ will be able to stop me?" Suddenly the guys were all on the ground, whimpering in pain. I could see Jacob's leg twitching as he tried to get back up and fight for me. "Huh. You've got other snacks. How kind of you! I am quite hungry." He looked straight past me to Billy and Emily. Sam snarled loudly from the ground, "I have to admit, I've never felt such a fight against my power. Usually whoever I use it on just falls to the ground, no fight in them. But these," he pointed to Jacob and Sam, "especially are giving me everything they've got. Still it won't be enough." He smiled sadistically.

"You. Are not. Gonna. Hurt. Them." I spoke slowly and precisely.

The vampire laughed evilly, "You know it's really quite sad that you think so." I tried my hardest to bring the fire to the palms of my hands ready to shoot it at him but for some reason, I could only bring a small amount of heat. It gradually increased in temperature, but I definitely wouldn't have enough time before he attacked.

"I don't think. I know so." He cocked his head to the side, "You're not the only one with a power." He straightened out of his crouch.

"But you're human?"

"And you're a vampire."

He quickly regained his composure as I tried desperately to get the fire to my palms; it was working, coming to me faster.

"Well, this is all the more a huge shame." Before I knew it he was stood in front of me, using his vampire speed to move ten metres in 1 second. Jacob's snarled became more rapid, as did the rest of the packs, but the two that stood out were Jacob's and Ahiga's. The vampire purposely slowly raised his hands towards my neck. I was stupidly grateful as it gave me those precious few moments longer for my power to build up.

His hands twisted my neck and I felt it snap. I shot the most fire I could at him before I fell to the ground; again. Everything went black.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW?:)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I already have the dresses chosen out and I think that they are GORGEOUS! I'm pretty much like Bella when it comes to fashion, comfort FTW but these dresses are so pretty.**

**I own Eden Swan, nothing and no one else.**

* * *

I jolted up straight. My breathing was ragged, as if I had been holding my breath for as long as I could handle it. My body was covered in sweat.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say from my side. It was pained and flabbergasted. It was Jacob. I turned quickly to look at him, too quickly.

"Woah!" I raised my hand to my head, "Head rush." I muttered quietly. Jacob pulled me into a huge bear hug, failing to keep the stunned look off his face.

"Are you ok?" My eyelids began to shut as my exhaustion took over me.

"Yeah," I smiled.

Carlisle came in and spoke to me for a while before leaving, promising to come back soon to check on me. I was baffled as to why he had been allowed onto their lands, but hey, I was dead. Maybe their truce didn't exist in heaven. Maybe everyone was friends here. That's when it occurred to me. _He must've killed him. I missed and now Jacob's dead._

"Jake?" I whimpered as I began to cry, realising how many people had died because of my stupid aim when the rest of the guys came into the room. _Sam, Jared, Seth, Quil, Embry, Leah, Emily, Billy even Carlisle had been here._ He was doing it; killing everyone that Eden cared about.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Jacob's voice was still covered in shock but concern was worming it's way in.

"You're dead." I cried and to my amazement, he started to laugh.

"What?"

"You're dead. That vampire killed me. I really tried Jake, I thought I hit him with the fire I really did. I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're dead…" I ranted on before he stopped me.

"Bella, you're not dead. No one is. Why would you think that?" _What?_

"I-I'm _not_ dead? But he, he killed me. I felt my neck snapping," I stopped as Jacob and I both winced at the memory.

"Your power, the healing one? It brought you back to me. Just like you said you would. You did. You came back to me," Jacob's own tears spilled over.

"You mean I, I actually killed him?"

"His ashes are in the front yard," Jacob smiled proudly. _Well this was unexpected._

We were silent for a while as the guys left the room; they hadn't even spoken but could probably tell that Jacob and I wanted to be alone.

I gasped, "Ahiga?!"

"Fast asleep," Jake pointed behind me and on the other side of the bed I saw Ahiga stretched out. I sighed with relief.

"So apparently I can't die," I teased matter-of-factly and Jake threw me a look as if to call me crazy. I chuckled lightly and lay my head back against the pillows.

"Are you ok?" Jacob's voice was still tense.

"Yeah, dying just really takes it out of ya'." I sighed and curled up into a ball; my sleeping position, "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Lie with me?" I held my hand out behind me and calmed immediately when I felt him climbing into bed beside me. I have no idea how this tiny bed allowed all of us on. I didn't even know where I was but I didn't care. I had my two favourite's with me, and with that thought in my mind, I drifted off to sleep.

I could hear whimpering, but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I searched all through the forest, behind the trees, through the shadows even on the branches that stuck out into the night sky, but couldn't find anything. The sound was only becoming louder as I walked forwards, suggesting I was going in the right way. I could feel the wet earth beneath my bare feet, the bottom of my trousers wet as they were too long for me.

"Hello?" I called out when the whimpering became loud enough that I should be able to see whatever it was that was making the noise, "Is anyone there?" A freezing cold breeze sent shivers down my spine. I spun around quickly but no one was there. "Who is it?" I called out into emptiness.

"Me," A voice said from behind me. I froze as I recognised it. Hands wrapped around my neck and then my life was no more.

I woke up sweating; the bed was actually wet with sweat. I sat up straight as I realised I was alone. I missed Jacobs strong arm, I missed the security of having him here, I missed feeling whole.

I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to sleep again, so I got up and took the sheet off the bed. I looked at the clock on the bedside table; it told me that the time was 6:17am. I looked down the side of the bed and saw Ahiga lying comfortably _at least someone's sleeping easy_. I thought to myself looking at his peaceful face. I opened the door quietly and tiptoed out.

The room I found myself in was the living room of Sam and Emily's house. I frowned slightly when I remembered why I was here. The clatter of gentle claws touching the wood floor announced that Ahiga had woken up and was following me. He came and stood next to me and stretched out into a bowing position. I chuckled quietly and scratched the top of his head.

I stood there in the doorway of the living room, debating what to do. _ I could call Alice to come to the border line to pick me up_, _or I could stay here for a while_. I knew what I wanted to do but realised that what I _should_ do's different. I sighed as Ahiga ran to the front door. I went over and walked outside with him. The cold air hit me like a tonne of bricks; the sun was just starting to make itself visible over the trees and wasn't showing enough to make any real difference to the temperature yet. I walked over to the forest with 'Iga but when I got there he didn't run off for food he just stayed with me. I sat on a log and whistled at him for him to run free but he didn't. Shrugging I slumped down onto the forest floor as Ahiga lay down beside me and put his head on my lap. I gasped a little when I realised how long it had been since I had done this, and how it felt so much longer. The ground was dry and somehow soft so it didn't take long for me to drift back off to sleep.

"Bella?!" A voice woke me, I knew that voice. It was the voice that I'd go to hell and back for; _Jacob_. I picked my head up from the ground and looked to see Ahiga still happily sleeping, curled up into a tight ball beside me. "Bella?!" Jacob's voice was tense, scared even.

"I'm here Jake," I raised my voice a little over normal volume but it cracked seeing as though I hadn't said anything recently. A few seconds later Jacob appeared beside me.

He sighed with relief, "Bella what the hell are you doing?"

"I had a bad dream, got up and came out here with Ahiga and must've fallen asleep," For some reason the forest had always felt like home to me. Even without Jake's strong arm to protect me, I slept more peaceful in the company of bears and mountain lions than I had on a comfortable bed, indoors. _Something must be wrong with my brain_. I laughed at myself internally.

"Please never do that again?" Jacob's breathing started to go back to normal, I nodded after seeing how much stress my 'disappearance' had caused him, "Good. Eden called, Alice says wants you over there pronto for 'fittings and stuff'" He did a really bad impression of Eden's voice and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, what time is it?"

"Noon."

"Noon?!" I had slept all morning?

"What?"

I shook my head, "I told you. Dying just really takes it out of you." I smiled and cupped him face with my hand as he leaned into me. He smiled sadly against my lips and then we began our complicated dance. My lips were on fire and my whole body had the tingles, which were made even worst in the places that Jacob had touched. His hands kept a firm grasp on my hip bones as he stood up, me attached to him and pushed me against a close-by tree. I moaned against his lips and he growled in response which in turn made Ahiga wake up and growl.

I sighed as I slid down the tree and landed on my feet. I could tell Jacob was thinking the same as me; _I wish everyone would stop interrupting us!_

"I thought you said we were going to be a normal couple for a while…" I drew circles on the back of Jacob's hand as he drive one handed to the Cullens house.

"Well if you think about it, we lasted what? A few hours? Some people call that a while," He joked.

I threw him a 'whatever' look and jumped out of the car, even beating Ahiga to the floor. I wasn't sure why I was excited, I hate dresses and all things girly, but it was after all the fitting for my twin sister's wedding, maybe that had something to do with it?

Alice was stood bouncing at the door, waiting for me.

I turned back to Jake, "Looks like I'm gonna be a while here, you should go enjoy yourself whilst you think of me being stuck with that," I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder toward Alice who was squealing with delight and bouncing so quick she was starting to blur.

Jake laughed and nodded, "Good luck." He bent down and landed a light peck on my lips before getting in the car and driving away. I watched the car the whole way until I could no longer put it off. All of my earlier excitement gone, I turned back to Alice who grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. I could hear Ahiga growling at her at my sudden disappearance but that didn't stop her, in fact nothing did until I was sat in a chair in her room, staring and three dresses before me.

"So this one's yours…" Alice began to rant. I sighed and hung my head in my hands, today was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW?:)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Next one! I didn't write at all last night, I was reading ALL night. **

_**VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT NEWS!**_

**The rating of this story is changing up to an M. There won't be a lot of smut but I'd just prefer to be safe.**

**I own Eden Swan, nothing and no one else.**

* * *

It had been an hour and a half of Alice's non-stop one sided conversation, even Rosalie looked like she wanted to blow her brains out; and she liked this sort of thing. Eden sighed from my left hand side, I looked over and she had her head resting on her hand and looked like she was nodding off to sleep. I suppose I could've been a tattle-tail and told Alice but I decided against it; I would give her as long as she had before Alice noticed. Turns out it wasn't long.

"Eden!" She screeched as she came back out of the huge walk-in closet for what seemed like the hundredth time, "These things are important! You need to pay attention. Now," She held up two pieces of cotton, both of them looked the exact same colour, "crazy cream or ivory lace?" Eden looked completely uninterested.

"Um, that one?" She pointed to the right.

"Nope, wrong one! Honestly, I don't know how you'd manage without me," Alice muttered as she shot back into the closet. Eden mumbled something that I didn't catch but whatever it was, it made Rosalie laugh; she blushed as she realised that Rose had heard her.

My stomach growled loudly, even Eden's human ears heard it. It was my turn to blush.

"Would you like some food girls?" Esme strolled in.

"No, Esme, we don't have time. We need to do the place settings, the reception décor, not to mention the clothes or flowers, we haven't even discussed the-"

"Well I'm sure you can do that when these two have got something in their tummies." Esme interrupted her. Alice folded her arms and stamped her foot a little, but didn't protest any further. I don't think I would've argued with Esme either, given the look she was giving to Alice. I sighed with relief and wiped my brow dramatically. Alice threw me a look as Eden giggled.

"At least you too can escape for a while; I have to listen to this literally 24/7." Rosalie complained as we left the room. Ahiga trotted beside me, his protectiveness had become even worse with the whole escapade at Sam's house yesterday. That reminded me.

"Oh yeah, is Carlisle here? I need to talk to him?" I asked as Eden and I sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"What would you like to talk about?" I heard Carlisle's voice as he came through the front door; coming home from work. He walked over and kissed Esme lightly on the lips then came over to me.

"Well, I uh, died yesterday." His eyebrows shot up, "Well, this vampire came to Sam's house. He said he was in a coven with James, Laurent and Victoria, and that because you had killed them all to save Eden, he uh, wanted to kill everyone that Eden cared about. So he killed me." I said matter-of-factly. I had gotten _really_ good with weird. I heard Eden breathe in sharply from beside me, "Oh no don't worry! I managed to kill him with the fire but he killed me at the same time." I reached up and rubbed my neck at the memory.

"Was that all he said?"

"Well, he said that he was in the newborn wars, so I thought that Jasper might've known him? He didn't tell me his name. He just said that he was the right-hand man for someone and that because of his training, his leader's army beat every army except one, and I think he was the one to train the newborns who attacked us earlier." I continued when no one spoke.

Esme handed us both a bowl of pasta which Eden and I began to devour quickly. She also had a whole chicken for Ahiga. I laughed as she put it down in front of him and he looked at her as if she was crazy; he wouldn't eat it until I had nudged it towards him.

"So you say he killed you? So he drained you?" Carlisle asked, getting back to the whole 'me dying' topic.

"No he uh, snapped my neck." I rubbed my neck again and winced at the thought of my bones shattering again. Everyone in the room did the same.

"Carlisle I know who that was…" Jasper walked into the kitchen with Alice hanging on his arm, he went over to Carlisle whilst Alice came over to us.

"And this conversation doesn't concern you, so you can both come back upstairs with me." She grinned as Eden and I both groaned.

"I like this one," Alice clicked onto a picture on the internet. We had been 'planning' this wedding for four hours, and _still _hadn't covered the dresses. Well actually when I say we, _we_ sat and sighed a lot as Alice charged around the room like a tornado. Eventually Eden just started to agree with everything Alice said. Rosalie had abandoned us a _long_ time ago in favour of Emmett, "What do you think Bella?" She moved back to show me. It was a short beige colour with black patches of lace in certain places, Alice kept going on about the style and things, but I just blocked her out, to me it was just a dress. I nodded, for just a dress, it was quite nice. **(Picture on my profile!)** Alice squealed happily, "Ok. Now it's just your dress we have to find. I've been drawing a few designs when you guys were eating," She jumped over and ran over to some papers that were lying on her desk. They were all incredibly detailed. "Pick one?" She told Eden.

Eden pointed to the one nearest to her, "Are you just saying that or do you actually like it?"

"No Alice I actually like it. It's old-fashioned like my groom." She joked. I had to admit, it was really pretty. **(Picture on my profile!)**, "Actually, I really like it. Thanks so much Alice." She bent down and hugged Alice's shoulders lightly.

Alice leapt up again and bounded over to the computer again. "Ok, so these are a few ideas I had for the flowers…" She trailed off, pointing to the computer screen.

Eden's eyes lit up and she looked like she had suddenly gotten an amazing idea.

"Alice? I've got an idea. Why don't you just organized everything? You clearly know a lot more than me and I don't really mind what everything looks like.." She made it sound like she was doing it for Alice but to anyone _but_ Alice it was clear she was doing this just as much for herself as she was for Alice. She bounced off the chair and squealed before launching herself on Eden.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ahiga growled lowly when she squealed waking him up. Eden just laughed and said no bother.

We left Alice to it and ran down the stairs before she could change her mind and want us helping her; both of us tripping a few times, but with our balance, a few times was quite good. Edward and Jasper were sat in the living room watching football game. Eden went straight over, sighed and sunk down into Edward's arm.

"You could've come up to save me," She complained.

He laughed and kissed her head, "It's my job to protect you, from everyone _except_ my sister," Eden laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before," Edward laughed again and pulled her closer to him.

I felt a slight pang in my chest looking at the happy couple and realised that it was because I missed Jacob. Ahiga nudged my hand with his head and wagged his tail. I smiled down and ran my fingers through his fur.

"You can use the phone if you like?" Edward said, reading my thoughts _again_. I smiled at him and got up to call Jacob. I tried to keep my cool but with a mind reader and an empath in the room, I knew my chances of being nonchalant were super slim.

My hand shook with excitement as I punched Jacob's number into the land line.

"Hello?" I heard a gruff voice answer.

"Jake?" My heart skipped a few beats.

"Bells? Are you ready? Want me to come down now?" His words came out like one big sentence and I stopped myself from laughing, realising that he missed me as much as I missed him. I nodded my head but then remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah,"

"Ok, I'm on my way now. I'll be two minutes," We hung up and already I felt better, knowing that my Jacob was coming for me.

* * *

**_JUST IN CASE YOU MISSED IT AT THE TOP, THE RATING OF THIS STORY IS CHANGING UP TO AN M._**

**_READ AND REVIEW?:)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**So this is the chapter that the 'M' rating is needed for. It's been a while since I updated but I've been reading a story, if you haven't read it I really suggest you do, it's called 'Dreamscapes' by Zoe1078, it's the best story that I've read in a while. Anyway enjoy!**

**I only own Eden Swan, nothing and no one else.**

* * *

I sat on the sofa bouncing my hands on my knees for what seemed like years. Edward was laughing at me for some reason, but then Jacob bounded through the door. I jumped up from the sofa and threw myself at him. He gladly opened his arms and held me close. I could hear him taking in my scent behind my ear as I tucked my face into his chest.

He sighed happily, "Oh I missed you so much," I didn't reply, he knew how much I missed him, I just smiled into his perfectly sculpted bare chest. I couldn't believe it had taken me a while to realise that he was half naked. I pulled back and tried to subtly stare at his torso. His muscles were bulging; I had a hard time thinking of anything else other than how much I wanted to…_ stop!_ I chided myself when I heard Edward cackling behind me. I blushed bright red, it took Jacob a while but he realised why Edward was laughing so hard. A smug grin found its way to his face. I internally face palmed, he didn't need any help with his ego. "Like what you see huh?" He held his arms out and spun around so I could get a better view.

I covered my face and hung my head in shame, also whilst trying to hide my insane blush. Jake just laughed at me.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" I playfully complained. He just grinned.

We went back over to the sofa and sat down on the same one as Jasper. Jacob not so subtly pulled me as close to him as I possibly could be without sitting on his knee. Jake still hadn't forgotten what had happened with Jasper. I threw Jasper an apologetic look.

"It's fine Bella. If one of those _mutts_ tried to kill Alice I'd be doing the exact same thing," He grinned at me. I knew then that he was not only ok with Jacob's complete over-protectiveness but that he understood it, "I am really sorry about it tho-"

"Stop! I told you. No harm done." I smiled at him a squeezed his hand lightly. Jacob growled lightly when my skin came in contact with Jaspers. I smacked his chest – Jasper might be ok with his over-protectiveness, but I sure as hell wasn't. "Will you give it a rest? You're almost as bad as him," I pointed over to Ahiga who was glaring at Jacob. They might be 'brothers' in Jacob's wolf form, but 'Iga still didn't trust him completely with me. Jacob didn't reply; he just shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head and sighed.

The next few weeks passed, amazingly, without incident. I lived with the Cullens part time and with Jacob the rest of the time, it wasn't intentional, just most nights, Alice would be going on and on about Edward and Eden's wedding that I'd just fall asleep, waking up in the same bed in the same room of the Cullens mansion. Esme had decided that that room was mine and Jake's to share. Jacob thanked her but I could practically see his internally, instinctive, shudder at the thought of living with vampires. He never let her know, and was gracious about it nonetheless.

Alice was becoming more excited by the day about the wedding, even more excited than Eden; though I think she passed that point a long time ago. I felt really bad for Jasper, who not only had to put up with her excitement but had to make the decision of whether to leave his wife to it, or try and stand her obsessive ways about the wedding, but seeing as though he was her mate, it didn't seem to bother him too much. Eden and Edward had given the full reins over to her so that made her ten times worse, but still; at least we only had a one more day of this insanity.

"What'cha doing?" Jacob asked in a singsong voice as he came over and sat down next to me on Billy's sofa. He wrapped his huge arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head back onto it, smiling.

"Thinking.

"What about?"

"Just about Alice and the wedding," He chuckled lightly, "I mean, when we get married, she'll probably be doing the same," I shuddered lightly at the thought; Alice rushing around, more wedding talk in my ear, I would definitely be doing the same as Eden; handing the reins over to her. Jacob was staring at me as if I had just spoken gibberish, "What?"

"You said when _we_ get married…" A huge grin broke out on his face as mine turned bright red, "You really think about it?" I covered my face in my hands, "Bells?"

"Well, if we're meant to be together forever… I-I just thought that, I mean, we don't have to…" I trailed off wishing that the ground would just open up and swallow me.

A shocked look took over from Jacob's huge grin, "Isabella," _Oh god, this is bad_, "I can't think of anything I would want more than to be your husband. I just didn't know that you thought about it." My turn to be shocked. _Had he just proposed?_

"Uh," _real intelligent_, I mentally chided myself, Jacob laughed softly.

"You are my entire world. Words aren't enough to describe how much you mean to me. I love you more than life itself and I promise you, one day, we will have a ring on that finger," He stroked my ring finger and I commanded myself to look down, but I couldn't. Jacob's face was inches away from mine. The temptation was too strong. We were alone for the first time in a long time. None of the pack was here, Ahiga was at the Cullens house learning to be away from me, Billy was at the Clearwaters, I gave in.

I crashed my lips to his and he very gratefully returned my kiss. His hands stroked down my back to my hips as I clung on tightly to his neck; feeling every one of his muscles underneath his gorgeous russet skin. His tongue slid against my bottom lips and I hurriedly opened my mouth, wanting to taste him. Our tongues danced as my whole body set alight. Jake's hands slid further down until he was cupping my ass, I groaned softly as he squeezed me. I heard a growl erupt from his chest and I nearly turned into butter right there and then. I tugged at his unnecessary t-shirt; if it was up to me, he would never where a t-shirt ever. He glanced down at my hands and grinned before ripping it off; literally. I ran my hands down his chest, over ever muscle in his torso, I could feel him hardening as I got further and further down. I reached his shorts and pulled lightly at the string that kept them tied together, holding them up around his hips. _Well that won't do_. He didn't listen to my silent begs, instead he started on my top. His hands were like magic as they slid underneath my t-shirt and stroked my stomach, my waist, my back. I moaned into his mouth which motivated another growl. My top was quickly disposed of and he pulled away, looking at me. His eyes displayed motions that I'd never seen, but for some reason, I didn't feel even the slightest bit self-conscious, all I could feel was the need for Jacob inside me. Jake slowly brought his hands up from my stomach to my breasts, ripping my bra clean off. He leaned back then again; I lay on the couch, underneath him, pleading with my eyes that he would hurry. I wanted him; no I _needed_ him to touch me right now. My whole body should've been ashes with the fires that Jacob's touch created; his hands stroked my breasts slowly, increasing in hardness, kneading them. He locked my gaze and lowered his head to my chest. Never breaking our eye contact he took one of my boobs in his mouth. _Ohhhhh_, I moaned in pleasure. His tongue flicked and swished around my nipple, his teeth softly biting at me.

"J-Jake?" I managed somehow to whisper his name; he stopped what he was doing and looked down at me, "Please!" I all but yelled, he squeezed his eyes shut as I felt on my thigh what my begging was doing to him, "Please Jacob!"

"Bella if I go any further, I won't be able to stop. H-have you, done this before?" I felt a light blush cover my face as I shook my head.

"But Jake, I _want_ to do this. Please?" My begging worked.

He stood up, me still clinging to him and pushed me up against the wall. In the midst of everything, both our trousers had somehow ended up in piles on the floor.

The only thing separating us right now was the thin cotton of my panties. Jacob groaned as he pushed against my leg, nearing my centre. His full length was huge. It took everything I had not to look down and just stare at him in wonder. His lips moved from mine down to my neck, circling, kissing, and biting at my skin. I gasped with pleasure as he nipped my neck. I felt Jacob's grin against my skin as my panties pooled with wetness. He growled lowly, strongly, forcefully.

We broke our kiss momentarily as I groaned with pleasure; Jacob's wolf was arriving.

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW?:)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**HERE YOU GO! Incase you don't read my other story Resurrection, could I just ask you to have a flick through it? It's nominated for an award and I'm asking as many people as I can to help me win! Anyway, on with Unexpected.**

**I own Eden Swan, nothing and no one else.**

* * *

My breath was hitched as I lay next to Jake. A thin layer of sweat covered our naked bodies. I sighed happily as I sunk into his chest. I was in heaven. I could hear Jacob's heart beating ferociously like mine was. Our legs were intertwined, my hand in his. I don't think I had ever felt as complete as I did in that moment.

Jacob's small bed wasn't big enough to accommodate both of us so I was lay on top of him, but it did give me a great view of the perfect man beneath me. His eyes were bright, shining even. A huge grin was covering his face. I studied his gorgeous face and fell even more in love with him. From his strong jaw to his prominent cheekbones, everything about him was just perfect. His eyes bore onto my face and I could feel the love and adoration that he was figuratively pouring onto me. I ducked my head under his neck and kissed under his jaw softly, enjoying his low growl at my sign of submission. I lay there for a few more minutes in silence, just revelling in Jacob.

"You're incredible," Jake whispered into my ear. I lifted my head and stared into his eyes, it was clear he believed his words.

I smiled down at him, "You're not so bad yourself," I winked at him and felt him shake lightly underneath me with laughter. Our laughter faded and we both sighed happily against each other's skin.

Suddenly my phone rang and I groaned along with Jake as I removed my body from his. I didn't bother to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Bella! You have to come back! Final fitting! The wedding is tomorrow -" Jacob laughed lightly from my side as he heard her excitable voice.

"Alice no, I can come by later –"

"But you're not doing anything for the rest of the day. I can see, you don't have any plans," I quickly decided that I was going to go and see Charlie, with Jacob, "Bella!" She groaned when my future disappeared.

"Sorry Alice. I have plans. Bye." I heard laughter coming from the other side of the phone and then Alice telling whoever it was to shut up, and then hung up the phone.

Jake pulled me back on top of him, "So what are our plans today?"

"I was thinking of going to see Charlie. I mean, I moved up here to find my biological parents and I've found my dad but I never spend much time with him." A fresh wave of guilt washed over me.

"Bells, Charlie isn't very social. I bet he understands why you don't talk that much, you're actually like him a lot just like Eden is." Jacob tried to make me feel better but it didn't work, "Look, why don't we get ready, eat something then head down to Forks?" I nodded and jumped up off him. I grabbed one of his old shirts and held it up.

"You mind?" I motioned towards the shirt.

He shook his head furiously, "Bells, the thought of you in my clothes…" He trailed off groaning; I giggled lightly and threw the top over my head.

"Oh would you look at that?" I said faking innocence, "My panties are ripped, I guess I'll just have to go commando," Jake groaned again from behind me; well, it was a growling groan. I laughed at the expression on his face, he actually looked pained.

I left his room and went out into the living room to collect my jeans and pulled them on, tucking Jacob's huge shirt into them. When I went back into Jake's room, he was still in the same position he had been when I left him, with the same expression. I laughed once more and his head shot up.

"This isn't funny. It's torture." He moaned as I sat in his lap. I laughed louder and felt what the vibrations were doing to him.

He pulled me closer and locked his lips onto mine, swirling his tongue across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth gladly. One of his hands stroked my back whilst the other cupped my face. I threw my arms around his neck and felt him pulling his t-shirt out of my jeans. That was when I stopped him.

"We need to go see my father," I laughed again at his pained expression.

"Well stop being so goddamn irresistible then," Jake unlocked his arms from my waist. I snorted a very unladylike snort.

It took us nearly two hours before we were ready, making it four o'clock by the time we reached Charlie's; we had to go and pick Ahiga up from the Cullens' before he destroyed any more of their house. The cruiser was sat on the front lawn, making us have to park on the road side. The lights of the living room were on and I could see Charlie sitting in his arm chair, the light from the television reflecting off his face. I took a deep breath as I grabbed Jacob's hand.

"Don't be nervous, Charlie's pretty cool," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. _Focus Bella!_ I chided myself. I nodded at him and we slowly set off for the front door. When we reached it, I was faced with a dilemma; whether to just walk in or to knock, "What's wrong?" Jacob asked when he felt me stop.

"Should we knock or…?" Jake laughed softly; he earned a light punch in the gut for that, and then opened the door in front of him.

"Oh, hey Jacob! Didn't know you were coming today," Charlie said rising from his seat, then his eyes found me, "Hey Bella. Nice to see you again," I blushed.

"Nice you see you too," I stopped myself from calling him 'dad', it seemed too personal to call someone you hardly know 'dad.'

"Oh I see you brought the wolf," He blew out when he saw Ahiga who was stood at my side glaring at him. I tapped his nose gently, breaking his harsh eye contact with my father. He looked up at me expectantly, I just shook my head, and he returned to glaring at Charlie, "And I see you just can't keep your hands off either of my daughters Jake," He laughed when he saw our intertwined hands. _What?_ _Jacob and Eden?_ I felt Jake stiffen beside me as my brows furrowed. I turned my head towards Jake but he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at Charlie, much the same as 'Iga, who had started to growl lowly, feeling my happiness quickly shoot away. I squeezed Jacob's hand a little but got no response, "Oh. You didn't know? Um, well I'll just…" Charlie picked up on our body language and pointed towards the kitchen awkwardly. Jacob's body deflated when Charlie left the room.

"Jake what was that about?"

"Bells, things happened before I found you…" He trailed off.

"Things like what?"

He sighed, "Look, can I tell you later? I don't want to ruin your day with you dad," His eyes were pleading. I reluctantly agreed, how bad could it be if he thought it would ruin my day? Had they been in a relationship? Had they kissed? Or worse, had they slept together? I felt physically sick as I sat down on the old and battered couch. Jacob sat next to me but didn't put his arm around me like normal, maybe he would tell that I was in deep thought about every possibility of history he and my twin sister had.

"So you ok kiddo?" Charlie strolled in awkwardly and slumped into his arm chair before turning the TV off. _Great awkward silence galore!_ I moaned internally.

"Yeah, I'm great. How're you?"

"As good as a guy can be when his eighteen year old daughter is about to get married, sorry, one of his eighteen year old daughters," I had to give him some credit, he was trying hard to make the effort.

"Yeah, I can imagine how excited you are for the big day tomorrow." I laughed softly, it sounded wrong.

Charlie groaned playfully, "You just stay at the far end of the aisle for a while and I should be ok," His words stung slightly because of the conversation Jacob and I had recently had, but I didn't let it show and just smiled, "So how are you Jacob?" Charlie turned his attention from me for a while and I tried my hardest not to sigh with relief.

"I'm ok Charlie, thanks for asking," I could feel Jacob's eyes burning holes into the side of my face but made myself keep my gaze from his.

"So… why are you kids not at the Cullens place? You know, helping with the wedding?" I groaned and Charlie laughed, "I take it you're just like Eden when it comes to weddings, parties and basically being the centre of attention huh?" I nodded and Charlie kept his eyes on me, "Man I never realised how much you both look alike," He said sipping his bear. I felt even more sick at that though. Was that why Jacob liked me? Because I was so much like my sister who he clearly didn't win? I retched slightly; not enough for Charlie to notice but of course Jake did.

"Are you ok?" His left hand was on my back, his right pulling my face to his. I melted into his touch.

"I'm fine Jacob," I tried to sound as upset as I could but failed. Ahiga growled again at Jacob touching me, "'Iga!" I was getting really sick of him growling at everyone, mostly at Jake though.

"He's real protective of you isn't he?" Charlie chuckled, taking another swing of his beer. _Yes_ was the simple answer. Ahiga was really protective of me, just like Jacob; too much like Jacob. But Jake had imprinted on me, he had an excuse, Ahiga didn't other than being an over-protective fool. Unless… was it possible that there were different kinds of imprints? Sibling imprints? Familial imprints? Could Ahiga've imprinted a sibling bond on me, rather than Jacob's life long bond on me? I thought back to the day I found him; he was hiding in a bush at the back of my 'garden.' Every day since I found him, he had been there, waiting for me, at the time I just thought it was because I fed and watered him, could it've been something more? I made a mental note to ask Carlisle or someone about it later, I would've asked Jacob but depending on how this talk we were going to have went, I either would be talking to him or not.

I quickly realised I had been lost in my thoughts for a few minutes, and an awkward silence had overtook the room.

"Oh yeah, sorry, day dreaming," I tried to laugh it off. Charlie fell for it but Jake didn't. I looked at him and he tilted his head in curiosity but I just shook my head.

We stayed at Charlie's for a few hours until I literally couldn't handle my hunger anymore, or Alice's relentless phone calls demanding that I returned to the Cullens' house. We said our goodbye's; me promising to find him at the wedding tomorrow and talk then. As we were walking down the steps from the house a familiar voice spoke.

"Oh hey, I didn't realise you guys were here," Eden said as she walked up to us. As she stood next to Jacob, I couldn't help but picture them together. Everyone always commented on how alike we were but Eden was the prettier one, she was the more domesticated one and she was the one who was about to get married; three pretty big differences between us. I 'umm'ed in a daze as I compared Eden and Edward to Eden and Jacob; there really wasn't a contest. My mind couldn't help but go back to my earlier thought, _was Jacob with me because he couldn't have my twin sister?_

"Yeah, we just spent a few hours with Charlie," Jake pointed his thumb over his shoulder behind him towards the house.

"Oh cool, I think it's great that you've actually found us you know Bella?" Eden rubbed her hand down my arm but I couldn't raise my face to look her in the eye; I was barely holding it together as it was, instead I just nodded.

"Charlie, um, said a few unsaid things…" Jake trailed off and I didn't have to be looking to know that he was waggling his finger between the two of them.

"Oh…" Eden shuffled awkwardly.

"Yeah, we're just going to talk about it,"

"Call me later? Bella?" I finally raised my head to look at her, her eyes looked full of sorrow. I again nodded, not trusting my voice to not crack. She gave me a unconvinced smile but headed into the house anyway.

I headed to Eden's truck in silence, feeling slightly guilty that I wasn't showing more appreciation towards my long lost sister who had practically given me her truck, Ahiga jumped up on back and I slid in the cab, still not saying one word to Jake.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW?:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bit shorter than the last one but two in less than an hour, surely taht more than makes up for it. I'm working on the next chapter, almost done so it may or may not be up later tonight also.**

**I own Eden Swan, nothing and no one else.**

* * *

We had only been driving for around five minutes when Jake pulled over, "Bella please, you have to talk to me," He pleaded from my side.

"What do you want me to say Jake?" I kept a safe distance away from him, knowing that if he touched me, my self-control would cave.

"Anything! How you feel? What you're thinking? What you want to do?" He throw his hands in the air.

"Were you together?" I didn't specify, he knew what I meant.

"No, we're best friends, that's all I swear!"

"Then why would Charlie say that?" My voice started to increase in volume.

He sighed, "Look, the day after Eden turned eighteen, and I guess you did too, Edward left. Jasper tried to attack her so he left thinking that if he wasn't in her life anymore that she would be safe. She was… broken. Lifeless. Just like a zombie. It took months but finally she started to talk, not a lot but a few words. She figured out that if she had an adrenaline rush, she would hear his voice, so she bought two run down old motorcycles. Seeing as though I was one of the only people she knew that knew anything about motorcycles and cars, she bought them to me to fix up. We became best friends and to tell you the truth, I fell a little bit in love with her," my heart dropped, "Nothing ever happened though. Sam and Jared said that what I felt was like a fifth of what they felt for Emily and Kim. And now I know why. You guys share like nearly 100% of DNA and stuff right? Well it was you the whole time. I was in love with you, not her." A few stray tears dropped onto my lap after rolling down my cheeks, "Oh baby, please don't cry." Jacob sounded like he was going to cry himself; he wiped away my tears with his thumb as I turned to look him in the eye for the first time since Charlie's.

"Do you still love her?"

"No." He answered immediately, "I don't even see her any more, not really. Every girl's face is sort of blurry now, it's hard to explain. But you, you're the one I love and will always love with every inch of my being." His eyes bore into mine and I felt the control they had over me, I couldn't even tell myself to look away, he was hypnotising, "I'm really sorry you had to find out this way Bella. I was going to tell you I swear but I just didn't know how."

"H-how did Edward come back?" I whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Alice had a vision and misinterpreted it as Eden trying to kill herself, she wasn't, she was just cliff diving, but she came back to find her and obviously saw her vision was wrong. Anyway Edward called the family and Blondie told him why Alice came back to Forks. He went to Italy to ask the Volturi or something to kill him, said he couldn't live without Eden – I always thought it was a bit dramatic but now I finally understand," his thumb stroked my cheek, "anyway, Eden went over there and saved him and brought him back with her." I once again melted into his touch and mentally hated myself for allowing him to have that much power over me. I stayed silent and eventually Jacob started the car again.

With the silence, I took it as an opportunity to rearrange my thoughts. Jacob; the man I supposedly meant _everything_ too, the man who meant _everything_ to me in such a short space of time, the man who would gladly give his life for mine, as I would for him; the man that I had literally gave everything I had too; had just told me that he used to be in love with my twin sister. I know everything is in the past but I couldn't help but wonder, _was he just saying that? Did he really still love her?_ The logical side of my brain told me to shut up, Jake had never given me a reason to doubt him; but I just couldn't get out of my brain that he still loved Eden. Somewhere deep down inside of him had to still feel the same for my sister as he had before he met me; I mean, how could those feelings just disappear just because he looked into my eyes? How could his whole world revolve around me just with one glance? How could I trust that this was all true and that he did love me as much as he said he did, as much as I loved him? I again internally chided myself for again believing that Jacob would ever deceive me.

By now we had reached the Cullens house, Ahiga was waiting by my door for me when I opened it; he no longer felt very comfortable around here seeing as though he is repeatedly left in the Cullens house without me. Jacob had stopped the car and partially turned his body towards me; I could tell he wanted to speak to me but I just couldn't talk to him right now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him open his mouth to speak but I quickly hopped out of the truck, hoping he would understand that I needed time to myself to think about everything. By the time I had reached the front door, Jacob was still sat in the cab, I didn't need to look; I could feel his eyes boring into my back. 'Iga stayed patiently by my side as I walked into the house, he was on alert mode after sensing my mood. As I stepped through the door Edward and Jasper's heads shot up towards me. Edward's expression was pained, whereas Jaspers was confused.

"Bella! You're back! Come on we need to go up and try on your dress!" Alice bounced over to me but before she could reach me, Ahiga stepped in front of me; his hackles stiffened.

"Alice, darl'n," I just say heard Jasper speak, it was hard to hear over Ahiga's snarls.

"Hey," I whispered and tapped him lightly on the nose. He looked up at me expectantly.

"Well I suppose I could just see if it would fit..." Alice trailed off into a vision, "Yep, it's perfect," She smiled and removed herself from my path.

I politely refused dinner from Esme; my appetite well gone, in fact it was replaced with a deep pain in the pit of my stomach; like I had literally been charged at by a bull.

I flew myself onto my bed, Ahiga jumping up beside me, and pushed my face into the pillow; sensing my sadness, 'Iga crawled up the bed and pushed his nose into my face before attacking me with kisses, not stopping until gentle giggles were escaping from my lips.

"Stop," I whispered happily, sitting up and pushing him off me, momentarily forgetting about everything but all too soon it came back and hit me like a ton of bricks. I groaned almost silently and flopped back against the pillow. I sighed, somehow hoping that as the sigh left my body all of these feelings and confusions would also; they didn't.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?" Edward's musical voice floated in from the other side of the door. Ahiga immediately got his back up but I shushed him and thought 'yes' to Edward, "Hello," He said as he glided in and sat on my bed, Ahiga growled slightly but he just ignored him, "I don't mean to pry but your thoughts have been pretty confused. Would you like to talk about it?" I thought about it for a second, _would I like to talk about it? Or just think about it?_ I sighed internally as I realised that it didn't really matter what I did around Edward, he would hear me either way.

"Whatever. I'm pretty sure your version of things will be different to his though," I said referencing to Jacob.

Edward chuckled lightly, "Actually from what I gathered from your thought Jacob got it pretty much spot on." My mind flashed back to my earlier worries, I sighed out loud this time as I saw by Edward's face that he heard me.

"Look, I'm fine. You don't have to talk about this to me; I know that it must be weird for you,"

"Bella, you're Eden's sister, which makes you family; I want to help. Plus it's weird enough for me, I can't imagine how it must feel for you," _Yeah right,_ I thought and he sniggered, "Yeah ok, maybe I can, but the point is, is that you've been dragged into all of this so quickly, I'm really surprised that you've coped so well with it and then to hear this… I just want you to know that you have someone to talk too. It's not the same but I was kind of in your position; the person I love with my heart and soul in love with someone else." I gasped.

"Eden _loved_ Jacob?" I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes.

Edward sighed, "When I left, I left a hole in her chest that only Jacob could fill. He was her best friend, they had known each other their whole lives and with Jacob being a shapeshifter, he was the only one of Eden's friends who she could be completely and utterly honest with and not have to worry about saying the wrong thing. But I've seen in Jacob's mind remember?" He tapped his temple, "Jacob loves you just as much as I love Eden. You are everything to him and he wasn't lying when he said about not seeing her properly anymore, every other girl really is blurry to him. And Bella? He doesn't want to be with you because he can't have Eden; he wants to be with you for you." He said simply before leaving the room, allowing me to be alone in my thoughts.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW?:) AND ALSO READ MY STORY RESURRECTION IF YOU LIKE VAMPIRE DIARIES! PLEASE VOTE FOR ME, DETAILS ARE ON RESURRECTION.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated; I'm on with writing the next chapter now but I'm not making any promises that it will be up later tonight, it might be, it might not be. I had my first negative review as well which was quite disheartening, but then I remembered how many people enjoy this story and you guys gave me the motivation to get over my writers block.**

**I own Eden Swan nothing and no one else.**

* * *

I heard the front door slam a little louder than it should've and then footsteps head up the stairs. I recognised those footsteps, and they brought me out of my dose. I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 11:32pm. Ahiga was snoring beside me on the floor; he must've jumped off the bed in favour of the cooler floor.

"Bells?" A broken voice whispered from the other side of the door.

"Mhm?" The door cracked open a little and a head peeked around. Jake's face looked drained, his usually strong eyes were dejected; my heart broke a little at the sight.

"I'm so sorry for waking you honey but I couldn't stay away from you any longer knowing that you were not only upset but upset because of me," He whispered as he shuffled to the edge of the bed, I scooted over so he could fit in and I saw his face visibly brighten.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for ignoring you; I just needed some time to think…" I trailed off as Jacob slid in under me and I lay on his chest, finally feeling at home, just what I needed after the last few hours I'd just had. _How ironic?_ I thought to myself, _the one who made me feel broken is the one who has stuck me back together with only his presence._

"I should've told you before Bells," He whispered as he played with my hair, "I was just so afraid that you would react, well like you did. I thought you would leave me Bella and I just… I can't live without you," I lifted myself up to look him in the eyes, shocked at how he could ever think I would leave him, especially after all I'd said.

"H-how could you think that I'd leave you? I've told you so many times, I'll always come back to you." I looked him straight in the eyes and my tone left no room for doubt, he smiled at me brightly and my heart swelled knowing that I had caused that smile.

"I love you so much Bella, more than I could ever explain." I lifted myself up and pressed my lips lightly against his for a few seconds.

"I love you too Jake." After a few moments of silence, I had finally brought up enough courage to tell him something, "But we still need to talk about it. We need to talk about it, and then move on,"

Jake sighed, "Yeah, you're right. What do you want to know?"

"I-" _What did I want to know? _I decided to be straight with him, I swallowed before beginning again, "The main thing that… scared me, was that you were just with me because you couldn't get Eden," I felt him stiffen under me.

"Bella! How could you even contemplate something like that? I told you that I don't see other girls now, you're it for me; you're the one. I love you a million times more than I ever loved…" He stopped short.

"It's ok Jake. It's your past; I can't exactly run from it forever,"

"B-But I just don't understand how you could think that you were second best? How many times do I have to tell you that you are my world, literally the only thing that matters to me, before you believe me?"

I narrowed my eyes and turned the tables, "As many times as I have to tell you that I'll always come back to you," I felt him laugh softly.

"I guess I asked for that," he whispered, his breath blew down my back making me shiver with delight, "Are you ok?" Jacob obviously just _had_ to feel it.

"I'm fine Jake. That was a good shiver," I smiled into his chest and didn't have to look up to know that he was smiling too, "Where have you been?" I drew circles on his bare chest with my finger. As much as I was completely comfortable and completely dog tired, no pun intended, lying here with Jacob all of a sudden made me feel completely awake.

"I just wandered around the forests for a while, I think I've driven the guys to the brink of insanity," He laughed softly as I giggled with him. I sighed happily, "What?"

I hesitated for a few seconds, trying to build as much courage as I could, "I just never thought that I'd find someone like you, or have a family like the Cullens or the pack, or have a life like I have. I mean, we might've had to fight an army of vampires to get where we are, but I sure as hell wouldn't change it for the world," I smiled into his chest, trying to lighten the mood.

"Neither would I Bells. Neither would I," My tiredness took over at that point, the adrenaline of Jacob had worn off quickly after the comfort of Jacob had added to my tiredness and I slipped off into the land of nod.

When I woke, Jacob was still spread out on the bed beside me; Ahiga was nowhere to be seen; _unusual_ I briefly thought to myself. I lay still for a while, just listening to his heart beating. The gentle strum of his blood pulsing around his body. The soft snores that escaped his lips when he breathed in too quickly. I raised my hand and lightly stroked along the lines of his muscles, they were unlike anything I'd ever seen before; even though I'd seen Jacob naked before. _Oh!_ I gasped lightly at the thought, _Jacob naked_. My mind flashed back to our perfect first night together. The pain was the worst this I'd ever felt, but Jacob was so gentle, so kind, so patient. I could tell the whole night that he wanted to just give in to his wolf and ravish me, his wolf kept reaching the surface, but the man in him repeatedly stopped him from taking over; knowing what I would feel like the next morning if that happened. Despite his wolfs' pleas, it was slow, and gentle, and perfect. The feeling of Jacob inside me was something I'd never forget. I'd always felt like a part of me was missing, even when I met Jake, I still only felt 99% complete, but when Jacob and I had made love, I was full, 100% complete. He was huge, which I should've expected considering everything else about him is huge; even his personality, not that I had anything to compare him too, but I was sure that he was well above average size, which although made the pain 10x worse, made the feeling of fullness 10x more magical.

I sighed happily, the memories replaying over and over in my head. _Edward if you're listening; get out of my head_. I thought, desperately hoping he hadn't just seen the last few minutes of my thoughts. My fingers were still stroking his incredibly sculpted chest when his eyes fluttered open. He looked straight down at me and smiled sleepily.

"Hey," He leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"Nope, but you're the best thing to wake up too," His grin grew as I'm sure mine did.

My fingers were still unconsciously touching his torso and he groaned, "What?"

"You have no idea how good that feels," He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He groaned once more and I became aware of where my fingers were headed; downwards. A low growl erupted from his chest, "Bella…" He warned, still not trusting himself to keep his wolf in check.

"Jacob, I want you. Man _and_ wolf," He groaned again as my fingers lowered, underneath the covers and to the button on his jean shorts. His wolf growled as the button popped open and the zip zipped itself down, the pressure of Jacob's erection loosening it.

He was quickly on top of me, our lips attached, hungry of each other; it'd been far too long since we had done this. I felt his need for me, both literally and emotionally. His kiss was full of hunger and urgency, just like mine. Jacob's lips on mine were the extra half a percent onto of the 99 that made me feel complete. My lips were on fire, tiny flames were left in the path of Jacob's tongue as he lowered himself down onto my neck; sucking and nipping gently. I moaned with pleasure and felt myself pool with wetness; Jacob growled, in response to my moan or the smell of my arousal I didn't know but I couldn't bring myself to care. His tongue swirled in circles down my neck and towards my collar bone; my hands had found their way up to his hair, my fingers knotting as I desperately pulled myself towards him. He didn't complain. I moaned with pleasure and then our moment was interrupted.

"Bella! You're awake! _Finally!_" Alice skipped in the room, paying no attention to what Jacob and I were doing, "Now come on, you need to shower and then hair and make-up. I wanted to get you up earlier but Edward wouldn't let me,"

I looked outside but the sun was just rising over the trees, "Alice what time is it?"

"Six a.m. Come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Jake, pushing me into the bathroom. I heard Jacob and Ahiga, who had just appeared in the doorway, growl at her firm grasp on my arm; she just scoffed at them both, "You go shower, then come to my room. We have _so_ much to do!" She squealed happily then shot out of the room; Ahiga howling and chasing her.

I groaned as Jacob pulled away completely from me and he laughed gently, "Maybe we should shower together? You know save water?" A mischievous glint found its way to his eye. My smile grew impossibly wide as he picked me up and ran us both towards the shower.

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?:)_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Its been a while my friends. :), HAPPY NEW YEAR! even though I'm a bit late. **

**I own Eden Swan, nothing and no one else.**

* * *

I sighed happily as I sat on the chair, drying my hair with a towel.

_Shower _sex, I thought to myself, _that's new. _Having sex wasn't quite as painful this time, although I'm pretty sure that, that _thing_ had grown back; not that I was surprised, all of the rest of my body seemed to heal, so it only made sense that _that_ would. Jake strolled up behind me with only a towel around his hips and kissed the top of my head. I stared at his perfectly sculpted chest through the mirror and I'm pretty sure I started to drool. He laughed when he saw me, "Am I distracting you Bella?" I snapped out of my trance and threw him a sarcastically sour look before returning to towel drying my hair.

"Bella! Come on-" Alice shot through the door, "Woah, this room reeks of sex," A furious blush covered my face as Jacob guffawed.

"Don't go in the bathroom then," He said between laughs. I elbowed him in the gut but it made no difference; well it didn't to him, to me it probably gave me a temporary bruise.

"Come on Bella, I can dry your hair in my room. Just leave the towel on, you can change straight into your dress." She held her hand out for me to take but I refused; all she would've done was shoot off at vampire speed with me in tow and I didn't need any more reason other than Jacob to feel light headed. I stomped childishly to Alice's room which had been transformed into some sort of beauty parlour. Make-up was scattered all over the dresser in front of the mirror, hair products lining the sides; I'd never seen Alice's room so untidy, "Sit." She commanded and pushed me into the chair in front of one of the mirrors. I slumped into the chair, internally grumbling about the amount of work that goes into a wedding, "I take it you and Jake had a good morning then?" Alice gave me a knowing smile. I blushed furiously to which she just laughed.

I felt a cold nose pressing into the back of my hand and looked down to see 'Iga staring up at me. He must've been starving. Alice caught my thoughts.

"Emmett?!" She yelled unnecessarily. In no time at all Emmett was stood beside us, "Bella, do you think that Ahiga would eat if Emmett took him hunting?" She asked me whilst Emmett's eyes lit up.

"Um, maybe. You could always try." I shrugged looking down at my wolf.

"Try not to get completely covered in mud," Alice warned Emmett as he and Ahiga ran off down the stairs together; he just laughed.

Not ten minutes later Alice had applied a stupid face mask onto me and was trying to apply it onto Eden who sat next to me looking like a puppy was being tortured in front of her. She was throwing herself around in the recliner chair and all but screaming at Alice. I had to laugh; getting pampered was bad but even _I_ wouldn't put it at that extreme. Alice had even insisted on wearing cucumbers on my eyes but I had put my foot down there; I might be pushover but I'm not looking like some idiot.

There was a crash and a gasp downstairs, followed by the familiar clipping of Ahiga climbing the stairs. I could only guess what he had done to get that reaction.

I was right.

He pushed the door open with his nose and came tottering in, dropping a dead rabbit at my feet. Esme and Emmett were behind him in a flash. Esme was yelling at Emmett for being so stupid to allow him in the house with a dead animal that was still dripping with blood; Emmett was just laughing. I didn't fail to notice, and I'm sure Eden didn't either, that everyone in the room was a little more tense than they had been a minute or two ago; the blood clearly affecting them. I nudged the rabbit back to Ahiga who set about eating it hungrily.

"Sorry Esme," I apologized quickly, seeing the blood trail coming from the stairs.

She shook her head and waved me off, "It's not your fault dear. It's this buffoons," She pointed with her thumb behind her at Emmett who's eyes widened in feigned innocence.

"You two, out!" Alice ordered, shooing her mother and brother back out of the door; allowing Ahiga to stay though, "If you touch anyone in this room, I'll…" I gave her a pointed look as she threatened my oblivious wolf, "I'll tell Bella," She sighed in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air and returning to Eden who had calmed a small amount.

I leaned back comfortably; certain that Alice wouldn't kill Ahiga, and rested my eyes for a while. Last night was… unique? Definitely unique, it's not often that you find out the guy you love was desperately in love with your long lost twin sister, but is now completely devoted to you. My head spun just thinking about it.

"Bella! Wake up!" I heard an annoying voice shriek.

"Alice! Leave her alone, she wouldn't be asleep if she wasn't tired!" Eden whisper yelled, reprimanding her soon to be sister. I could just imagine Alice's angry expression; it was enough to wake me fully.

"I'm up. I'm up." I swung my legs over the side of the chair, throwing myself forwards and immediately regretted it. My head became covered in fog and my vision blurred. _Headrush_. I locked my knees to prevent myself from falling over. Rather than the expected 'vampire speed run to catch me,' no figure appeared in front of me and I turned to see Alice still assaulting Eden. I rolled my eyes in shock.

"Bella you need to be careful! I think you should just sit still until you are completely ready. Rose?" She said in a voice no louder than the voice she had been speaking to me with but it was loud enough. Rosalie appeared by my side in a second, "Could you make sure Bella stays in that chair until she's ready to have her dress on? Or you could start to get her make up on?"

"Alice! I don't need a baby sitter!" I shrieked at the assumption. Alice ignored me and Rosalie gave me a sympathetic look. I huffed and sat back down, folding my arms like an annoyed small child.

I lost count of how many hours had passed. It had been too long that I was sat in front of the same old boring mirror. I had mesmerized every pore, every dimple and wrinkle on my face to the point where I wanted to scream. Hands kept swooping in and touching my face, using brushes and sponges to apply make-up to my unwilling skin before cleaning my face once again and then restarting to achieve the perfect look. I had stopped watching Eden a while ago; she never returned my look, she just lay with her eyes closed the entire time; I think that pleased Alice.

Rosalie had finally finished once more and this time Alice agreed that it looked nice and allowed her to keep it. Ahiga had stayed by my side the whole time, much to Alice and Rosalie's dismay as they kept accidentally stepping on him, but it made no difference to him. The only rule was that I couldn't touch him; the blood from his earlier meal was still all over his face. Rose made quick work of my hair, it had already been washed in my earlier shower and had dried into its usual loose waves. She pulled a few strands from my face and tightened them together with a hair grip at the back of my head.

Voices were coming from the downstairs; a lot of voices.

"Eden?" A warm female voice came from the stairs, nearing us further when Eden signalled where we were. A small tan woman came through the door. She had brown hair and wide blue eyes, "Hey honey." She ran over to Eden and began to cry, Alice stopped her before she could pull her into a hug.

"No smudging my masterpiece,"

Everyone in the room laughed.

"You're right," The woman laughed.

"Hey mom." Eden said and I froze.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?:)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I do have valid reasons but i won't bore you with them:), not sure when i'll be able to next post bc the login page on my laptop keeps acting up but for not just enjoy Chapter 25!**

* * *

Rosalie's eyes shot to me. My mouth went dry and my eyes were wide. _Eden's_ mom. That mean… _my_ mom. She said pleasantries to Alice and Rose and then turned to me, her face expecting.

"Hey and you are?" She smiled brightly at me. I could see out of the corner of my eye realization settling in on Alice and Eden's faces. My mouth opened and closed as I tried to get words out but nothing would arrive. I coughed awkwardly and tried again.

"Bella," I smiled back at her, it looked false, even to me and I couldn't even see it.

"I'm Renee, Eden's mom. Bella," She mused to herself, "So how do you know Eden?" We all tensed further but Renee didn't look any the wiser. The wheels in my brain were churning to try and come up with some sort of lie that would be believable, how the hell was I going to get out of this one? Thankfully I was saved from using my horrific lying skills.

"Bells? Eden?" Jacob's husky voice came floating from the stairs, "You guys nearly ready? Everyone is going to their seats now," Jacob came into sight and his eyes widened at us. As he came closer I'm pretty sure I heard him growl as he picked me up and swung me around, completely ignoring Alice's protests, "Bells, you look… incredible," He whispered into my hair. His touch immediately calmed me and I melted into his side. Instead of the traditional, bow or tie, Jake had opted for the open top collar, keeping the top few buttons open and torturing me with just a glimpse of his chest.

"I need to put my dress on Jake," I smiled. He huffed playfully and lowered me to the ground.

"I'll wait here." He said, visibly tensing and refusing to move. I narrowed my eyes teasingly and skipped off to pull my dress on.

A few minutes later I was sat at my seat in the front row, Ahiga at my feet, holding on to Jacob's hand as everybody stared towards the back of the Cullens' garden, which had been transformed into something that looked as if it was from Midsummer Night Dream. The décor was just as over the top as I had imagined Alice to go, however it _did_ look amazing, I had to admit. A slow tune started as Eden and Charlie rounded the corner to the bottom of the aisle, everybody stood as she took her first step. I suppose I should've been looking at my sister, but it was the other end of the aisle that I couldn't take my eyes away from. Edwards face was a picture. The adoration, love, shock all poured out of his eyes, I'm sure I even saw his mouth drop a little. _Hats off to Eden_ I thought, _she's made a vampire go into shock_. I smiled a little as Edward made no inclination to show that he heard me, his full attention still on my sister. The music flowed and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice bouncing up and down happily, Jasper's arm around her shoulder to keep her from completely leaping up into the air. I hid my smile into Jacob's chest, who wrapped his arm around my waist.

Eden's nerves seemed to have settled quickly, even though it was just walking in a straight line, I can vouch for her when she says it can be a lot harder than it looks. I watched as she reached half way down the aisle. Her eyes were glowing with love, just as Edwards were. Her cheeks had a slight red cast to them. Her mouth open slightly, I saw her mouth something, looking straight into Edward's eyes and for the first time since seeing her, Edward made a movement. He smiled brightly. I tugged on the jacket of Jacob's tux and furrowed my eyebrows questioningly. He too had a soft smile on his lips, as did the rest of the vampires and Seth.

"She said 'I wish Charlie would let go, I'm so ready to be your wife'." He whispered in my ear as a smile formed on my face too.

I looked back up at the blushing bride and she was at the alter; Charlie stood in between her and her future husband, ready to give his daughter away.

Everyone sat as the priest began.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" He called out clearly.

"Uh, I do." Charlie's rough voice was softened by unshed tears. He kissed Eden's cheek as he placed her hand in Edwards before taking his seat.

As we watched the happy couple say their vows, I linked my fingers through Jacobs' and leant my head on his warm shoulder, melting into his shape. Rosalie was sat at my side doing the same with Emmett, a rare genuinely happy smile on her face as she watched her brother wed his sweetheart.

As my eyes fluttered back to the figures at the alter; I couldn't help but notice how they had morphed into different people, familiar people. Jacob and I. Ahiga was sat at the alter behind me, Seth beside Jacob in his rightful place as best man. As the rings were exchanged I had to look down at my own hands just to make sure they were still only home to Jacob's promise ring; they were. The figures leant into kiss each other and they morphed back to Eden and Edward.

Applause broke out, making Ahiga leap up growling. He quickly shut up with a light tap to the nose. He sat down as everyone else rose up. Cheers, woops and I think I even heard a catcall, which I'm pretty sure came from Emmett, exploded as the newlyweds turned to walk back down the aisle. I couldn't believe the difference in Eden, on her way up the aisle she looked frightened for her life however her way down was a completely different story, although 'enjoying the attention' wouldn't exactly be correct, it wasn't far from the truth. I beamed at her when she glanced over, the happiest I had ever seen her.

"Alice sure knows how to throw a party," A voice came from behind. Jacob and I were sat at the reception with was also being held in the Cullens' back yard, waiting for the bride and groom.

"Seth!" Jacob stood to greet him and took him in a head lock.

"Ahem? Boys, we are at a wedding," I said, in my best 'Alice' voice. They just laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice glare at me from the back door where she was stood waiting for Eden and Edward, ever so patiently. Jasper was smirking as he strolled up to his wife and kissed her cheek before bringing her back to the table.

"I heard that Bella, and can I just say I sound nothing like that." The wolves burst into laughter as I ducked my head, desperate to hide my blush. "Anyway, are you ok? It had to be a shock to meet Renee like that. I'm sorry, I didn't think to warn you. It just feels like you've been a part of our family forever, I sometimes forget that you haven't, I-"

"Alice!" I interrupted her ramblings. She stopped short and looked at me sheepishly, "It's fine. I suppose I should've expected that both parents would be at the wedding." Jake squeezed my hand encouragingly as I leant into him. Ahiga's ears pricked up as he felt my mood change, his head darted back and forth between the ends of the garden, he must've been sure enough that no threat was around and came over to place his head on my lap. I just stroked his fur gently, calming us both down at once.

"This might be the wrong time to ask but are you going to tell her?" My head shot up, startling 'Iga.

"I totally forgot about that," I thought out loud.

Jacob pulled my face to look at his, "You don't have too if you don't want too Bells."

"Yeah, but if you do then we're all here for you." Alice smiled brightly at me.

As the newlywed couple made their way out into the garden cheers erupted once more. As they made their way through the standing ovation I caught glimpse of Renee, who had just sat down at the table next to ours. She had tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter sit down with her new husband. A tissue in her hand, her cheers were by far the loudest. I felt a warm hand rubbing my arm and looked up to see Jacob watching me with a sad expression; I patted his hand and gave him my best reassuring smile.

As the clapping faded, I felt eyes staring at me and sought them out until I found Eden calling me out almost, with her eyes. Her brows were furrowed slightly and the corners of her mouth turned down, not much but still far too much for her wedding day. I mustered up as much happiness as possible and threw her a bright grin, which she hesitantly returned.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW?**_


	26. Chapter 26

**So it's small and it's been a while... SORRY! I wont bore you with my reasons but just know that this is chapter 26 of Unexpected, enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not going to tell her, at least not yet." I whispered into Jacobs chest as we swayed on the dance floor. It had been churning over in my mind for a while but every time I was close to marching over and introducing myself truthfully to my biological mother, Eden's face would appear in my mind, as much as she hated it, it was her wedding day and _she_ deserved all of the attention, not me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her when Eden and Edward have gone on their honeymoon," I smiled, "I still can't believe Carlisle bought Esme an island, I mean there are gestures of love and then there's that." I chuckled and felt Jacob shake lightly with me when suddenly he stopped.

"'Iga is getting more nervous the longer you're away from him, I can hear him whining from here." I sighed and turned to find Ahiga's eyes firmly locked on me, whenever anyone would step in the way, he would simply move himself until he found a clear line of sight. Dragging Jacob back to our seats, Ahiga's tail started to wag happily. I was so focused on my wolf that I didn't see the figure in front of me until it was too late.

Jacob caught me as I stumbled backwards, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" My vision focused and I realised who it was.

"Oh it's fine Bella, no harm no foul." Renee smiled at me, before her gaze turned into a search party, "Huh, I never realised before how much you look like Eden. Isn't that strange? Well, I'll catch up with you both later. Jacob." She patted my arm and smiled at Jake and then left.

"Is she always that…?"

"Yeah," Jacob answered my unfinished question as I regained the use of my legs. Ahiga charged over to me, leaping up at my dress.

"'Iga!" I yelled looking down at my dress, covering my stomach were two large muddy paw prints. "Oh come on!" I yelled again, only this time to no one in particular and started to brush away the mud from my dress. I turned to Jacob, "I have to go clean up before Alice sees me and has a fit."

"Sure, you want a hand?"

"No, I'll be fine." I smiled back at him before turning my gaze to 'Iga, "You. Stay."

My hands were starting to hurt with all of the scrubbing I had been doing. "Ugh!" I exclaimed in frustration. My head leant against the wall as my body slid to the floor. My knees pushed up to my face, I layed my head in my hands, sighing. _How are you gonna do this Bella?_ I asked myself, _How are you going to walk up to a stranger and just say 'Hey remember the daughter you gave up all those years ago? Well that's me!'_ _and just expect her to welcome you with open arms? _ _Everyone here had already been so kind, you don't push things remember and that's the right thing to do._ Suddenly the voice turned into two, one on each shoulder. _Just remember Bella,_ the other voice said_, 'If you always do what you've always done, you'll always get what you always got.*_ The two voices blurred as they fought to be heard.

"I can't do this," I whispered to myself whilst rubbing my temples to try and silence the voices.

"Can't do what dear?" I almost jumped out of my skin as a soft voice neared me. I looked up and saw the concerned face of Esme staring down at me.

"Esme, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I exhaled, grabbing my chest.

She laughed softly, "Sorry dear, I would have thought you would have heard me enter, you must have been deep in thought, anything you want to get off your chest?" We both knew what she was talking about, she was just being polite and giving me the option of the topic of conversation.

I broke our gaze and sighed, "I guess you know that Renee's here?" I looked up and she nodded, "I- It's just- How am I supposed to tell her that I'm her daughter that she gave up? I've never thought of it like this but thinking of it now, why did she give me up? Why me, why not Eden? Why did I suffer through a childhood in the system, whilst my twin sister and parents played family at the other side of the country? But then I think, I would never wish this on anyone, let alone my own sister and I'm sure they had a good reason to give me up I just-" My voice broke as the tears dripped over, Esme's arms wrapped around me like an ice blanket.

"It's completely rational to feel anger towards both Renee and Charlie and even Eden. But I think you need to talk to them about this, otherwise it'll just eat away at you until it destroys you, and you Bella are too important to be destroyed." She cupped my red, tear stained, blotchy face and smiled. "You know what to do dear, you just have to get over your fear of it and talk to her." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Renee is a kind woman; she will be happy to know that you are ok and have a family around you that loves you." I started on my next point but before the words left my lips, Esme had a reply, "And there is no need to feel guilty for your adoptive parents. I have no doubt in my mind that they loved you so, and that means they would want you to be happy. Renee will always be your mother, but she'll never be your mom, just as Charlie is your father but can never be your dad." She smiled at me, squeezed me and kissed my forehead before pulling us both to our feet, "Would you like help with your makeup?"

"I'm good thanks." I smiled at her as she squeezed my hand and turned for the door, "Esme?" I spun around to catch her, "I'm good, thanks."

"You're most certainly welcome Bella." She smiled brightly before closing the door behind her.

Once my makeup was fixed and I actually looked presentable again, I headed for the door to find my two wolves waiting outside for me.

"Are you ok? I was gonna come in but Esme said you needed time to yourself…?" Jacob jumped up immediately, wiping away invisible tears. I smiled softly at him making him relax visibly. I quickly patted Ahiga on the head before turning back to Jacob, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing him as tight as I possibly could, he returned the hug. "What was that for?" He asked, stoking my back as I eventually pulled away.

"I just love you."

"And I love you." He pulled me into him and our lips met. Even though it was just a light peck, his lips still started a fire all over my body that only he could put out. "Are you ready to go back down? I think they're about to leave, and before you say it, don't worry I told Eden you'd talk to her when she got back." I grinned up at him.

"You're the best,"

"I know." He smiled as we sent off down the stairs to where my sister was about to get in the car to her honeymoon.

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)_**


End file.
